Olympic Fever
by orangepencils
Summary: It's time for the Olympics and Matthew is ready to welcome the world to his land. Everything will go smoothly, right? Gilbert's looking forward to the end of the month. Mentions of other nations and provinces as OCs
1. Unfortunate Fortunes

**Olympic Fever**

**Unfortunate Fortunes**

**262**

**My numbers were off by one. I'll be fixing that soon.**

**So after watching the Olympics openings last night, my mind was fuelled with so many little ideas for some Olympic themed ficlets. I have no idea how many there will be in total. So far there are four for sure and it all depends of what happens during the games.**

**Do enjoy, AND MAY THE BEST ATHLETES WIN!**

**Disclaimer: I should be really working on my University applications… once I finish this!**

Olympic Fever

Unfortunate Fortunes

Gilbert was currently stirring in a teaspoon of honey into a cup of tea, upon Arthur's request. It wasn't for either of them, but more for a third person, whom they both cared for very much. Matthew was currently sitting at his chair, next to his brother and was trying to get calmed down by both Francis and Alfred. For the past couple of days, the young nation was tense, but things got worse a few hours ago.

The Olympics started today and Matthew, being the perfectionist that he was, was going crazy. When he woke up that morning, he looked over the day planner so many times that Prussia threatened to throw it out, if he glanced at it, one more time.

Canada quieted down a bit, when he visited the sites, but he freaked out when he found out the snow condition wasn't getting any better. The biggest blow came when they were on the way to the luge, bobsleigh and skeleton area. There were too many people running around the place and none looked particularly happy.

"Something happened." They took a step closer and Georgia came running towards them in tears. He lunged himself at Matthew and told them of the tragic news. Canada fainted. Luckily Prussia was there to catch him.

When he came to, the only things Matthew was able to say was that it was his fault.

"I should have made sure the tracks were secure. I knew something bad was going to happen. Gil, I have to cancel the games, this is a bad omen! If I don't, the ceremony will go badly and everything will be ruined." Prussia wanted to slap the Canadian out of it, but he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead, he tried to reason with the younger man and it worked, slightly; at least, until he heard the press conference and the news reports.

When Gilbert started getting tired of hearing Matthew go over his worries, he located Greece, who was invited to the games, as a special guest, and the older man explained to Canada that these were unfortunate things that happened and it wasn't his fault. Ultimately, the only thing that got him calm almost completely was when Georgia came to tell him he wasn't blaming Canada and they would remain in the games.

From there, Matthew was the perfect host and welcomed anyone and everyone he saw to his country. He shook hands with nations and people alike, until it was time to go inside. That was when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

"Gil, something's going to go wrong. This is too technical. We'll never pull it off. The air isn't right." Prussia sighed to himself. He was starting to wonder if it wouldn't have been better to stay at home and watch from the television, while Canada came to the games alone.

"Matt, you saw the practices, you've supervised some of the things, the building won't fall apart and everything will be fine." He handed his lover the cup of tea and the Canadian drank it without a word. Gilbert was amazed the effect it had on the man.

"Well, I'll be, you weren't kidding about this shit, Arthur, it worked." The Prussian told the English speaking nation.

"Of course it did, you daft fool. I did raise the boy after all. I think I would remember these things." The two of them glared at each other and just as Canada was about to fear they would start arguing, the announcements started and everyone cheered. This was it. He sat back in his seat and took Gilbert's hand in his own. Prussia squeezed back reassuringly and kissed the top of his head.

"They'll be awesome, I'm sure of it." Matthew gave him a small smile, before focusing his attention to the center of the stadium.

* * *

Throughout the openings, Matthew was relatively calm. He even managed to enjoy himself. He applauded when each country walked in, stood up when the Georgians walked in and generally enjoyed the parade. It filled him with pride to see so many skilled people in one stadium. Even though he knew most of what was going to happen, he was pleasantly surprised and awed by the First Nations welcoming presentations. It was bright and colourful and it certainly made things lively.

Prussia laughed a great deal when the Austrian's walked in and he commented that they looked as though they were wearing suits and ties. Austria commented back saying that at least he had a team. Gilbert remained quiet after that, while Roderich smiled victoriously.

Everyone oohed and awed at the vivid, brightly lid, vivacious, jaw dropping spectacle that happened afterwards. Québec was particularly smug when the autumn hymn came up; since he was sure it reflected his people and no one pestered him about it. British Columbia and her sisters were all pretty proud of themselves by the amazing visual display their people presented as well.

It finally seemed to Prussia that Canada was going to be able to relax, but when it was time for the lighting of the cauldron, he felt Matthew's hand grabbing on to his, quite tightly.

"Why's the cauldron not coming up?" He asked with dread.

"I don't know. I'm sure everything's under control." Prussia tried to reassure him.

"There's something wrong. The cauldron is supposed to be out by now. Look, the technicians are walkie-talking each other. There's something wrong for sure. If the cauldron does not come out; EVERYTHING IS RUINED!" He gripped Gilbert's hand so tightly the older man feared for a moment he would soon be one hand short.

"Relax lad, these technical problems happen all the time. Your technicians will sort everything out." Arthur told him, as he patted him on the back. Matthew was about to say something, but the commentators informed them there was indeed a technical problem. Gilbert was sure the Canadian was going to start hyperventilating, but instead he just gripped his hand even harder and dug his nails in Prussia's skin.

Finally, the pillars came out and everyone was quite impressed with the design of the cauldron and the way each athlete was able to light up part of the monument. But Matthew did not seem as enthused as the others.

"Why aren't you clapping?" Alfred asked from behind them.

"There's an arm missing! Each one of them was supposed to light up a part of it so their combined flames could light up the cauldron! It's ruined! I'm never going to live this down."

"Matt, snap out of it, please! You're giving me an un-awesome headache. The cauldron came out, the flame's lit, and the world did not explode, because part of the statue did not come out. Now, shut up and watch the end of the ceremony." Prussia pulled the younger man closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Your openings were awesome. Everyone's gonna have P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E things to say about it. Relax, you did well." He added in a softer tone. Matthew gave him a microscopic smile and remained snuggled up to Prussia's side. He sighed to himself and watched as Mr. Gretzky was escorted to the exterior cauldron. He just hoped he wouldn't be mobbed by rabid mobs of fans or protesters.

**OWARI 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Stay tuned for more Olympic goodness! Congrats to Switzerland, Poland and Austria for their medals!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 13th 2010, 1:06am**

**Finished writing: February 13th 2010, 3:55pm**

**Started typing: February 13th 2010, 4:06pm**

**Finished typing: February 13th 2010, 4:52pm**


	2. Something Magical

**Olympic Fever**

**Something Magical**

**Why hello again. I'm much pleased to see a lot of you liked the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have so many ideas for this like you wouldn't believe it. I need more time.**

**OMG YES CANADA JUST GOT GOLD!**

Olympic Fever

Something Magical

Gilbert and Matthew were walking back towards the Canadian's Vancouver home. The opening ceremonies ended a while back and Canada was completely beyond himself. The other nations headed back towards their hotel rooms, even though Matthew offered them a place at his house, but they declined.

"That was so amazing! I can't believe how well it turned out. And when the athletes walked in, that was too cool for words. And the presentations; wow! Words cannot express how awesome it was!" Prussia smiled to himself. It was amazing how Canada's attitude changed now that some of his stress was gone.

"And le peuple! Le people qui courrait avec Gretzky! C'tait trop nice! Dude, y'avait plein de monde! C'tait que trop beau!"/ _"And the people! The people that were running with Gretzky! That was too nice! Dude, there were so many people! It was so awesome!"_ Gilbert made believe he understood what his lover was saying, even though he reverted to his own French, which was a language of its own at times.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, like majorly, major happy." Prussia smiled warmly at him and took his hand. He looked at the way the younger man's violet eyes shone with joy and the way his smile seemed to light up the street. Gilbert tucked a strand of rebellious hair behind Canada's ear and made sure the hat he was wearing kept it in place.

Matthew debated long and hard on what to wear for the ceremony. He didn't want to look too much like an obsessive fan (which he secretly was), but he did want to show off his colours and look presentable at the same time. Finally, he put on some nice pants and a red shirt with a white tie that had maple leaf motifs on it. He put on the "Canada" hat, with the matching scarf and gloves and traded his jacket for the Team Canada vest. Oh, and he painted a maple leaf on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy now, 'cause earlier you didn't seem so happy." Gilbert told him, as he pulled his own Canada scarf closer to him. The only difference to his scarf was there was a small pin for Team Germany on it Matthew insisted he wear, since the Olympics were all about being true to your roots, or something like that, Gilbert didn't bother listening to the entire speech.

"Yes, well, now the openings are over and everything was as perfect as it could have been so I'm fine. Tomorrow the games start, I can't wait!" Prussia chuckled at the shorter man's antics.

"Whatever you say, Matt. C'mon, let's go home."

"Why, are you tired?"

"Of course not. I'm too awesome to be tired." He replied with his usual deviant air.

"Good, 'cause when we get home, we're not sleeping; we're celebrating." And by the glint in Canada's eyes, Prussia knew exactly what type of celebration they would be doing and he liked it.

**OWARI**

**ALEX BILODEAU=NATIONAL HERO AS OF NOW!**

**So this was chapter two. Three will be out soon and now I don't know what to do it on! Ahaha too many epic ideas!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 14th 2010, 2:31pm**

**Finished writing: February 14th 2010, 3:22pm**

**Started typing: February 14th 2010, 9:08pm**

**Finished typing: February 15th 2010, 9:58pm**


	3. She Shoots and She Scores

**Olympic Fever**

**She Shoots and She Scores**

**Interesting fact; one of the players on Team Canada women's hockey team went to my school last year. Nice. The chapter following this one focuses on the gold medal. I've had this idea in mind for a few days, but got busy with school work, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I mean no harm or disrespect to the other teams. I only really like Team Canada because of my roots ahaha. Also, in my head, Matthew acts wild when hockey is involved.**

**Slovakia is an OC.**

Olympic Fever

She Shoots and She Scores

Matthew Williams looked like an excited puppy. It was the first hockey game for one of his two teams and the younger man couldn't stop talking about it. Gilbert thanked whatever lucky stars he had left they had the chance to actually go to the game, since it would get his lover to shut up some. He loved the boy dearly, but goodness when there was hockey on, he became something mental.

And so, on the first official day of the Olympiads, the two of them made their way to the stadium. The place was packed with mostly fans wearing red, but occasionally, every now and then, they could spot a fan from the opposite team. They took their seats and Canada looked around him excitedly. He looked as though Christmas came early.

"This is going to be great, I can feel it. Wait until you see my girls, Gil. They'll rock your socks off."

"They better. I have a bet on them and I'm not in a mood to lose." Canada rolled his eyes and said nothing. The last of the people pooled in and then the game started. Everything seemed to happen quickly and before people even had the chance to register what was going on, the red clad audience was going wild.

"YES! That's what I'm talking about!" Matthew screamed as he brandished a cardboard with the words "SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES!" written in thick, red letters.

"Awesome! I don't think Slovakia stands a chance." Prussia shouted at him over the cheering crowd.

"Don't say that, it's still anyone's game, we just started." But less than a minute later, there was another goal.

"Holy shit, that was AMAZING!" Canada yelled as he jumped into the air and fist pumped with the rest of the crowd. Gilbert joined the spectators as well; the mood was contagious.

* * *

The first period of the game was over and the Team Canada fans were beyond themselves. They were leading 7-0. They were dominating the game and it was unbelievable.

"Man, part of me wishes this was a medal game, less stress, but still, this is pretty amazing." Matthew told him as they took their seats again. Gilbert agreed. He wondered what the outcome would be in the long run.

"How's the face paint?" The younger nation asked after a while. Prussia looked at his face. It was a big contrast from his appearance the day before. This time, Canada went all out and painted the entire flag on his face. He would have a fun time removing it, after the game. Gilbert let Matthew paint a smaller scaled maple leaf on his face as well.

"It's fine." He replied. They fell silent as the second period started, but soon, they found themselves cheering again as Team Canada scored more and more goals.

With every passing goal, Canada became more and more… wild. It was the only word Gilbert had to describe the way his lover was reacting.

"DAMN RIGHT! That's what I'm talking about. We own at this sport! Slovakia doesn't know what hit them in the face." He shouted as the second period came to an end. Prussia was greatly amused. He found it incredibly funny the way Matthew's mood changed whenever hockey, and now Olympics, he found out, took place.

* * *

When the game ended, Prussia had to admit even though it was an epically awesome game; it hadn't been much of a challenge or much of a nerve wracking game like he had seen in the past. As the players shook hands, he sort of fell bad for Slovakia for a moment, before remembering it was the Olympics; there was no mercy.

"Good game, eh?" Canada asked as he walked over to the other defeated nation.

"You kicked some serious ass, Matt." Canada beamed with joy and something akin to pride.

"Hey, Slovakia!" Matthew called out as the crowd thinned around them. The older nation turned around with a look of dread etched on his face.

"You guys did well and you played a good game." The younger of the two extended his hand and Slovakia took it with gratitude. The two nations exchanged a smile, before leaving on their separate ways.

On their way out, Gilbert snaked his arm around Matthew's waist, as they headed home for supper.

"What the hell was that all about back there with Slovakia?" He asked after a while.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me; the handshake."

"Oh that! Well, you know, it's good for diplomacy and to boost up their spirits. It's the least I could do." Prussia smiled and pulled Canada closer to him before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"That's why I love you, Matt." Matthew said nothing and smiled.

**OWARI 3**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 15th 2010, 8:07am**

**Finished writing: February 15th 2010, 5:06pm**

**Started typing: February 15th 2010, 5:07pm**

**Finished typing: February 15th 2010, 5:45pm**


	4. There's Something Golden

**Olympic Fever**

**There's Something Golden**

**Because I am trying to write these in order, this has been written before it got posted. I apologize for the slight delay.**

**Disclaimer: Goodness, the Olympics make me completely mental.**

**Summary of this chapter: Matthew and Gilbert go watch the men's moguls and the outcomes are simply spectacular.**

**Other Characters: Québec and British Columbia**

**Warnings: Yes, Canada is acting all dominant in this one, can you blame him?**

**Oh and this sort of follows "Roses" and goes with "'S All About the Gold".**

**Rating of this chapter: T**

Olympic Fever

There's Something Golden

Despite the fact that he was quite comfortable with Canada draped over his chest and liked the general atmosphere that was in their bedroom, eventually, they had to get out of bed for the Olympic games of the afternoon. Prussia knew if he wanted to live to see the next month, he had to make sure his lover made it to as many sporting events as possible. Of course, Matthew wanted to attend every event, but that was slightly impossible. So to decide, he tossed a coin for some events. Obviously, anything with hockey was automatically on the list.

After a languid morning and early afternoon spent in bed exchanging sweet nothings, the two of them got dressed and headed for the mountain. As much as Canada liked watching the figure skating, the coin toss told him to go to the men's moguls' event and he couldn't go back on the coin toss.

When they got to their location, there was already a crowd forming. They tried to get as close as possible in order to get a good view. They eventually met up with Québec and British Columbia, who were already there, with some other nations. As per custom so far, Canada grabbed Prussia's hand when the event started and squeezed it tightly whenever one of "his boys" was up.

Prussia had to admit the moguls were pretty damn awesome and he wished he could do some neat tricks like that. Canada wasn't having a seizure yet, but with each passing performance, he kept on holding Gilbert's hand tighter and tighter; especially when there were only two skiers left.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I can't watch. Gil, tell me how he does, once he's finished, I can't take it." Matthew said between his hands. Prussia didn't reply and pulled his lover's hands away from his face. He knew if the Canadian missed this, he would never hear the end of it from Matthew and he really didn't want to go through that.

"Just watch it. He's supposed to be good, right? He'll do fine." Canada said nothing and watched as Alex Bilodeau started up from the mountain. For a good twenty seconds, Canada held his breath along with many other Canadians. This was completely nerve wracking and Prussia found that he too was quite nervous.

When Bilodeau crossed the finish line, both he and Matthew along with many other people across the globe stood up and cheered. The joy around them was contagious. Everyone seemed to be cheering. Canada was jumping up and down and hugging Prussia at the same time. The scores weren't up yet, but deep down, the Canadians knew Bilodeau would be in the top three, minimum.

Gilbert never heard a crowd cheer so loudly as when the score showed the young athlete was at the first ranking. It was louder than during most hockey games and louder than when the man crossed the finish line. Bilodeau was first and there was only one skier left.

"Gil, I can't stop shaking!" Matthew exclaimed, as he clutched his lover's hand in his own ever so tightly. These next few moments had the potential to define Olympic history. Gilbert placed his arm reassuringly around the younger man's shoulders and rubbed his back. At the same time, he watched, as the last athlete crossed the line and waited with everyone else for the score. Canada was still visibly shaking and he could feel the tremors going through the other's body.

Prussia held his breath and waited for the final score. From close by, he could hear Québec ranting about how if Bilodeau did not win, the games were rigged and he would kick some serious ass. Everyone around them waited and then the moment of truth came. The rankings were given. Bilodeau finished first. He won. He got the first ever gold medal for Canada on Canadian soil.

Gilbert had to recapitulate. This was the loudest he ever heard a crowd scream before in his entire long life. The crowds of people around them pumped the air, shouted and cheered. From the many watchers, Québec ran to Canada and tackled him into an out of character hug.

"Ostie P'pa, ch'te l'avais dit! Ch'te l'avais dit que mon gars était bon! 'Garde P'pa, on a réussi! 'Y nous a donné l'or!"/ _"*Osti, Dad, I told you! I told you that my boy was good! Look Dad, we did it! He gave us gold!" _Canada beamed at his son, ruffled up his hair and hugged him as well. (Gilbert stopped trying to understand the relationship between Matthew and his provinces a long, long time ago.) The two of them did a sort of jig before Québec left and went to celebrate with British Columbia.

Matthew then turned to Gilbert and smiled widely. The Prussian never saw the young nation smile so brightly and so sincerely. There was nothing but pure joy emanating from him. Canada spared him a look before tackling him into a hug and kissing him fiercely.

"Oh my God, Gil, this is amazing! We did it, we got gold!" He shouted as he placed more kisses to the Germanic nation's lips. Prussia picked him up and spun him around a few times. The joy was contagious. Gilbert had to put him down after a while, since the kisses were getting more fervent and Matthew's hands were wandering dangerously on his body.

"Mmh, Gil, if you don't get me home in about five minutes' time, I'm going to make love to you right here and now and I won't care who sees." Gilbert saw the glint of lust in his lover's eyes and knew the Canadian would probably do something like that. He smirked to himself, took Matthew's hand in his and started jogging towards their home.

Prussia somehow managed to make it home in record time and without Canada ripping his close off. However, once they were behind closed doors, Matthew was all over him.

As Canada led them to their bedroom, there were a few things that went through Gilbert's mind. The first was that Canadians should win more medals because Matthew became so ecstatic. The second was that when Matthew became ecstatic, he was prone to become more dominating and Prussia found that sexy. The third was that the Olympics should be held on Canadian soil more often, because Matthew simply radiated with joy. The fourth was that Valentine's Day and an Olympic gold were a nice mix and the fifth was that he was going to spend some nice quality time with Matthew in their bedroom and that was too hot for words.

**OWARI 4**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***Osti is a French swear word that has no translation. Even though Québec hates Canada (well, the relations between Canada and Québec are… tense), because it's the Olympics and everyone is happy, they just acted impulsively.**

**The way I see it, France and England found Canada, Canada found the provinces… and Bilodeau comes from Rosemère in Québec, hence why Québec was all happy.**

**Started writing: February 14th 2010, 10:39pm**

**Finished writing: February 15th 2010, 12:16pm**

**Started typing: February 16th 2010, 2:52pm**

**Finished typing: February 16th 2010, 3:56pm**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**


	5. What's so Special About the Olympics?

**Olympic Fever**

**What's so Special About the Olympics?**

**I actually have other things to do that take up time in my life. No, I don't just go crazy watching the Olympics and writing stories on the events… **

**Disclaimer: Because Canada can rebel and have some sort of snarky attitude thing going on. Ah, and this is actually inspired by a conversation my friend and I were having…**

**In this chapter: Canada cursing (and Prussia for that matter as well)! Prussia's POV**

Olympic Fever

What's so Special About the Olympics?

Before this whole mess started, well, no, not a mess, before this international, "friendly" competition got well under way; I asked Matt what the hell was so special about the Olympics. I mean, everywhere I went, people kept on talking about these games with some sort of reverence to it. It sounded as though it was something sacred.

So after the openings and before that Bilodeau kid won the gold medal, I asked Matt what it was all about. However, asking him while he was watching one of the events was not one of my more awesome ideas. We would have gone to watch it outside, but in all his excitement, the night before, Matt slipped on some ice on the way home and his foot hurt him. Nothing serious though.

Once I was sure there were enough chips in the bowl in front of us, I sat on the couch and propped up my feet on the coffee table. It was testament to his concentration he didn't push them off. I leaned back against the cushions and put my arm around him. I stared at the screen for a moment, before asking the question. Matt gave me a sort of incredulous look that could be translated to "what rock did you crawl out from?" but then he composed himself, a little.

"Well, this gives us a chance to make a name for ourselves in the world and enjoy everyone's good sportsmanship. The Olympics allow everyone to have a sense of pride for their home country or roots. It's really all for fun and the pleasantries of friendly competition. We all know the games don't really define a nation and that we all wa—OH COME ON! BEAT HER SCORE! CRUSH ALFRED'S TEAM FOR THE LOVE OF MAPLE!" I slightly jumped back from the battle like cry. The Olympics seemed to be doing something funny to Matt's brain.

Fuck that. The Olympics could be about whatever bullshit anyone wanted to come up with, but I knew, after seeing the reaction of usually calm people, it was all about kicking the other country's ass and showing them who owned at the game. And that made the whole thing fuckin' awesome.

**OWARI 5**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Prussia allows me to cuss when I write ahah. In case anyone wanted to know, Matthew is watching the women's moguls, which happened a few days ago now, but I was busy writing other things, okay?**

**Mmh, congrats Canada for your second gold! AND HELLO, WE TOTALLY DESTROYED SWEDEN IN HOCKEY TODAY AND NORWAY YESTERDAY PFFFTTTT!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 16th 2010, 4:33pm**

**Finished writing: February 16th 2010, 5:41pm**

**Started typing: February 17th 2010, 9:10pm**

**Finished typing: February 17th 2010, 9:35pm**


	6. Proud

**Olympic Fever**

**Proud**

**I feel like I'm behind with these themes/prompts, but whatever.**

**THIRD GOLD FOR CANADA, HELLO!**

**Disclaimer: OLYMPICS AND HETALIA, WHY MUST YOU BE SO AWESOME?**

**Characters in this chapter: France, England, America, Australia, Québec, Canada, Prussia.**

**Rating: K+**

**Idea given to me by P.**

**And the nickname for Australia was a joke between P. and I after seeing the Australian's jacket, okay? That and I didn't know what to call him.**

Olympic Fever

Proud

They were currently sitting in Canada's living room. It was the day of the medal ceremony and naturally, it was a big thing, since the first gold medal was getting awarded to the first Canadian in Canada. Their original plans were to go and watch the ceremony live, but Kumajiro was feeling ill so Canada didn't want to leave him alone. He called up France, England, America, Australia and Québec over and all but his son decided to come. The last one already made plans with his siblings.

Matthew liked having guests over, so he was quite happy to see so many people in his living room chatting together and munching on the food he and Prussia set on the coffee table. As he walked back towards his seat between his brother and his cousin, Gilbert intercepted him and pulled him to his lap.

"And where do you think you're going?" He whispered in his ear, as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

"To sit with the others so I can watch the ceremony." Matthew tried to get up, but the Prussian's hold on him was strong and he didn't get very far.

"No you're not. You're staying here with me." Canada wanted to protest, but Prussia silenced him with a kiss.

"Oh, there they go again. Matt, quit snogging your boyfriend and watch the bloody ceremony. Either that or get a room." Australia said as he pulled his cousin away.

"Shut up, Kiwi." Matthew retaliated. The Australian glared at the host for a moment, before it was interrupted with laughter.

"You can't be serious. Don't tell me that your name is really "Kiwi"?" Gilbert asked between bouts of laughter. The so called "Kiwi" flushed and mumbled something along the lines of "stupid parental figures" before explaining.

"Arthur never really gave me a proper name and Alfred always called me Kiwi when we were young. It unfortunately stuck." Prussia laughed some more until the medalists advanced to the podium.

"Hey look guys, look, that's my guy on the podium. Isn't he great? Look, he's getting a bronze medal, that's awesome! Alright, one more medal for me!" Everyone else in the room turned to glare at Alfred at the same time and it managed to get him to silence himself.

"What? I was only cheering for my team." He tried to defend himself.

"Mate, no one gives a shit about that right now and there are different ways of cheering. One of them is called in your head." Matthew and Australia high fived each other, while Francis and Arthur made sure they didn't start fighting.

"Play nice." Arthur cautioned, just to be safe.

"We're not ten, old man, relax." England and America glared at each other before they were interrupted by Prussia.

"Hey, Kiwi, there goes your boy." That managed to get everyone's attention back to the television. They fell silent again as they watched the silver medalist receive his medal.

"He doesn't look too pleased." Gilbert remarked.

"Comment te sentirais-tu si tu étais au premier rang mondiale et tu perdais à une autre personne?"/ _"How would you feel if you were number one and then lost to some other person?" _Francis asked from his spot in the room.

"That would never happen because the awesome me would never fall second to anyone." There was a collective eye roll amongst the guests.

"Okay now everyone shut up, Bilodeau's turn is next." They reverted back their attention to the television screen and watched as the crowd went wild for their golden boy. The emotion running through the audience was insane and it was reflected in Matthew's eyes as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. When the national anthem started playing, Canada got up and placed his right hand on his heart. No one dared comment on his actions for the pride that shone on his face spoke volumes.

The anthem over, Matthew couldn't help but beam at his guests. He was about to say something when his phone rang. Perplexed, he picked it up and the first thing he heard was a lot of noise that sounded like cheering.

"T'as tu vu c'qu'y a fait mon gars? Aïe, yé s'a invité sul podium. C'tu assez fin ou quoi? Avoue qu'yé fin mon gars, P'pa! T'as manqué d'quoi icite. Ya tout plein de monde. Ya trop d'émotion! J'sais pas quoi te dire appart que c'est vraiment magique!"/ _"Did you see what my boy did? __Hey, he invited them on the podium. Isn't that nice or what? Admit that my boy is kind, Dad! You missed something over here. There are all sorts of people. There's too much emotion! I don't know what to tell you other than it's really magical!" _ Matthew couldn't help but smile. It was nice how the Olympics could make usual political tension dissipate for a while.

"Ouais, j'ai vu. C'est vrai que c'était beau. Listen, if you want to come over with the others, you're more than welcomed."/ _"Yes, I saw. It's true that it was nice…"_

"Nah, c'correct. Moé pis les autres on s'en va au bar boire à notre victoire!"/ _"Nah, it's alright. Me and the others are going to the bar to drink to our victory!" _Canada rolled his eyes. Leave it to Québec to go out and drink for any given occasion.

"Fait attention à tes soeurs!"/ _"Keep a look out on your sisters!" _He warned him.

"Ouais, ouais, inquiètes toi pas trop là. J'tes ramènes en un morceau."/ _"Yeah, yeah, don't worry too much there. __I'll bring them back in one piece." _Matthew could hear the younger man smirk from the other side of the line.

"C'pas juste pour eux que j'm'inquiète, c'pour toi aussi."/ _"It's not just for them that I worry, it's for you as well." _Québec laughed before saluting him and hanging up. Matthew returned to his guests and enjoyed their company.

Arthur was standing in the doorway and looking at the people that were sitting in the living room. The medal ceremony for the men's moguls just finished and throughout the event, he wasn't able to stop the proud smile that made it to his face. He felt himself swell with pride as he saw three of his former colonies be graced with glory.

It was amazing to see how much his former children had grown over the years and it was nice to see that despite everything they went through, they could still get together for gatherings and act as a "normal" family.

England was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear France approach him, until an arm was placed around his waist.

"C'était beau, non?"/ _"It was nice, no?" _He murmured in his ear.

"Get away from me, you stupid frog." Arthur snapped, but didn't try to move out of the embrace.

"Mais c'était beau."/ _"But it was nice."_ He stated. "Tu as raison d'être fier d'eux."/ "_You have reason to be proud of them."_ Francis added after a moment. Arthur said nothing and continued to look in on the "family scene". He was proud and extremely so, like a father who watched his children bloom into wonderful individuals. Goodness, maybe he was getting old.

**OWARI 6**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**We did a flash mob for the Olympics at school today. It was epic.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 16th 2010, 10:12pm**

**Finished writing: February 17th 2010, 9:16am**

**Started typing: February 18th 2010, 6:06pm**

**Finished typing: February 18th 2010, 7:55pm **


	7. Snow

**Olympic Fever**

**Snow**

**Yes, more updates. What can I say? I seem to be quite motivated to write these little chapters. I have a couple of them ready to be typed and more ideas just coming to me. **

**Characters in this chapter: Canada, Prussia, Québec, British Columbia**

**Rating of this chapter: K+-T for mild swearing from Québec. Why yes, he has a very potty mouth.**

**Summary of this chapter: The fact that the weather in B.C. is quite warm.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh…**

Olympic Fever

Snow

Canada was lounging in his living room with Prussia, Québec and British Columbia. The nation didn't have any real time to see his two kids, since the start of the games; hence he invited them both for lunch. The meal was relatively calm and everyone behaved. Matthew was afraid someone's temper would have clashed with someone else's personality, but lucky for him, none of that happened.

However, now that they were well fed and comfortable with one another, everyone was letting down their polite etiquette and unfortunately; they got talking about the Olympics.

"Aye, tsé tes problèmes de neige là, t'es auraient pas eu si t'avais eu les jeux chez moi. Câlisse, quinze degré Celsius en plein hiver, c't'une vraie joke!"/ _"Hey, you know your snow problems, you wouldn't have had them if you had the games at my place. Shit, fifteen degrees Celsius in winter, it's a real joke!"_ Jean-Pierre said out of the blues. Matthew groaned. He hoped they wouldn't have gotten to this. He knew British Columbia would retort back and Québec was doing this in parts to spite his sister.

"Don't give me that crap. If you wanted them so much, you should have bid more money on them."

"Ta ferme tu ta gueule? T'as-tu vue les températures? Ostie, quel cave va faire des jeux d'hiver à Vancouver? C'comme dire qu'les prochains jeux d'été vont être en Sibérie."/ _"Will you shut up? __Did you see the weather? Damn, which idiot does winter games in Vancouver? It's like saying the next summer games will be in Siberia." _

"Gimme a break, JP, okay? So yeah, a few events were postponed, but it could have happened to you as well, so shut it." Québec smirked deviously. He liked tormenting his family. He did it mostly to tease them and it was also a mark of affection. Even though he didn't always get along with his parental figure, he still cared for them.

"Au moins y'aurait eu d'la neige."/ _"At least there would have been snow."_

"I'm going to impale you upon your beloved hockey stick if you don't shut up." His sister growled back. Jean-Pierre simply smiled. He didn't mind rough housing with any of his siblings, but Matthew was very fond of his living room and didn't want any harm to come to his children so he intervened.

"Jean, let her go. 'A peut rien faire pour la température. Victoria, please don't impale your brother. Apparently, he's still valuable to his people."/ _"…She can't do anything about the weather." _Both British Columbia and Prussia laughed at the indirect insult, while the male province fumed. Canada winked at them in return. Jean-Pierre tried to tackle his father, but the older man simply arm locked him.

"I jest, I jest. But you're a century or so shy before you can even think of being able to get one on me, boy." Canada had a big smile on his face that was slightly scary, but the others knew Jean-Pierre wouldn't be harmed, not that Matthew would. When Jean stopped squirming, Matthew released him and patted him on the back.

Once released, he went to pout next to his sister. They stayed a little while longer, before Victoria dragged her brother to the slopes for the afternoon. Matthew and Gilbert bid them goodbye and Canada told them to come again.

When the door was closed, Matthew went to plop himself on the couch next to Gilbert, who pulled him closer the moment his body touched the couch.

"You have the weirdest family, you know that, right?" Prussia told him as he nuzzled his hair.

"Like you're the one to talk. I don't think anyone has a "normal" family."

"Point well taken."

**OWARI 7**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This thing has taken a life of its own… Yes, Québec has one heck of an attitude. So what? Matthew seems a bit out of character, but I think he would be more extraverted around his family and wouldn't let little Québec mess around with him so much. That's how I see it in my head. **

**I have three more prompts which are ready, a fourth that's half done and about three or so ideas that I haven't done yet. And it's only week one of the Olympics, AHAHAHAAHAHAH!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 17th 2010, 12:09pm**

**Finished writing: February 17th 2010, 2:01pm**

**Started typing: February 19th 2010, 8:27pm**

**Finished typing: February 19th 2010, 9:42pm**


	8. VancouverUSA!

**Olympic Fever**

**Vancouver… USA!**

**I'm not kidding about the title. This made the news. And obviously, when I heard of it, I just had to turn this into a prompt. Who wouldn't? **

**Characters here: Canada, America, Prussia**

**Rating: -T for Canada and Prussia's language. Yes, Canada.**

**Disclaimer: Essays are not motivating.**

Olympic Fever

Vancouver…USA!

Matthew sighed as he hung up the phone with the tourism office of Vancouver. He couldn't believe what he was told. There were stupid things in life, but this, by far, was just down right dumb. He counted to ten, then twenty and finally fifty before exiting the study. He walked to the living room, where Gilbert was watching TV, and sat down next to him. He sat up straight and put his hands on his thighs. He didn't say a word and eventually, it caught the other man's attention.

"What's eating you?" He asked after a moment of silent observation.

"You know the Olympics are in Canada, right?" Matthew asked calmly. Prussia thought it was a dumb question, but he answered anyways.

"Yeah…"

"D'you know who was on the phone?" Prussia shook his head.

"The tourism office. Know what they told me?" Despite the fact Matthew was calm, Gilbert knew his lover was boiling over inside.

"People, tourists, went to Vancouver, US-fuckin'-A looking for the Olympics. Can you believe this? Even when I host the Olympics people confuse me with that, that…!"

"Loser of a brother?" Prussia provided.

"YES! Goodness, is it really that much to ask to be remembered every now and then? After everything I've done for them, you would think they would remember me and give me a pat on the back or something. But nooooo, that's too much to ask of their microscopic brains. Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be good to drop a bomb on some random country just so they would know who I was.

I went to help in the fuckin' war before Alfred and you would think that would count, but apparently, I'm just my brother's dumb shadow and it pisses me off!" Matthew was silent for a moment after his outburst and when he didn't say anything after a while, Gilbert judged it was safe to react. He pulled the younger man to his chest and circled his arms around the other's waist in a lose embrace.

"Don't let it get to your head, liebling. They're a bunch of morons for not remembering all of the awesome stuff you did or even remembering you. But you know what; it's their loss and not yours. You don't need them in your life." Gilbert placed little kisses alongside Canada's neck and it seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"But it's infuriating." He said as he buried his head in Prussia's shoulder.

"I'm sure it is. At least the people who matter remember you and know who you are and what you've done for them." Canada smiled a little.

"I suppose you're right. Cuba's getting better at it and Holland was always on good terms with me, since the end of the War. He sends me flowers every year. I get along with Ukraine and Russia… when I have too. And even though Al's a real pain in the butt most of the times, he's still my brother. Francis always made believe he didn't remember me, but he does and Arthur's getting better at it. I guess you're right." Prussia stared at him and really wanted to do a face palm.

"You missed the entire point, Matt. I wasn't talking about them. I meant me. I remember you and never confuse you with that asshole; Alfred."

"Aww, Gil, I love you too." Matthew beamed at him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Gilbert smirked to himself. One point for him.

* * *

The following morning, Canada called up his brother to see how he was enjoying his stay at the hotel.

"It's great Matt, can't complain."

"I'm glad to hear that. I actually have something to tell you." He said in his fakest sweetest voice that could probably rival Ivan's at times.

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"VANCOUVER IS MY TOWN!" And then he hung up, quite pleased with himself. America was simply confused.

**OWARI 8**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**More America/Prussia feud coming soon ahahah.**

**Started writing: February 17th 2010, 4:18pm**

**Finished writing: February 17th 2010, 6:30pm**

**Started typing: February 20th 2010, 8:32pm**

**Finished typing: February 20th 2010, 8:52pm**


	9. Snowboarding

**Olympic Fever**

**Snowboarding**

**Again, this is based off a thought I had while talking with P. The mental image would not leave me alone so you get this little jewel.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: It's going to get hot.**

**Disclaimer: Goodness, one would think after finishing your University applications they would feel something other than being peeved off.**

Olympic Fever

Snowboarding

When Gilbert woke up that morning, he was expecting to find Matthew happily snuggled up to his side. Prussia had never been much of a fan of the whole snuggling thing, but with Canada, it just worked. A bit like their relationship which usually left people dumbfounded.

Imagine his surprise when he turned over and found the spot next to him cold and empty. For a moment, he figured the Canadian man was probably downstairs making breakfast, but when he didn't hear any noise coming from the house or didn't smell the delicious scent of pancakes, he frowned. Just where the hell was Matt and what time was it?

Gilbert turned around to face the bedside table and glanced at the clock that was perched on top of it. The green numbers flashed 12:46pm. _"Shit."_ He thought. He really slept in late. But then again, the previous night was rather busy and somehow or other, Matthew managed to wear him out in bed. Him, the awesome Prussia. Still, it was satisfying, so he wasn't going to complain.

After he stretched out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom to look at his awesome reflection in the mirror. It was then he noticed a small note taped to the side of the vanity. He immediately recognized Matthew's cursive handwriting on the paper. He removed the note and read it, while rubbing the last remains of sleep from his eyes.

"_You seemed so peaceful and tired when I woke up that I didn't want to bother you. The pancakes are on the top of the fridge so that Kunamaro won't get to them. I'll be at the slopes afterwards, since they're letting me use them today. Meet me there, Matt."_

Gilbert left the note on the bathroom counter before getting dressed for the day and then went about his morning business. Once he was done, he put on his winter clothes and headed for the mountain.

Prussia wasn't one who was really into winter sports and preferred working out with fitness equipment or training. He found the results from intensive training to be much more satisfying and rewarding than simple sports. However, he wasn't one who would object to watching a sporting event or its athletes. What he saw when he got to the hill simply arrested his breath.

Matthew was snowboarding down the slope as if he owned the mountain (which he technically did, but that was a minor detail.) There was a certain grace about him as he seemed to fly through the air, unaware his lover was watching him from the sidelines. It was amazing to see how the Canadian gathered speed and momentum as he descended the track. And when he jumped and grabbed his board with his hand momentarily, the sun reflected on Matthew's goggles and created a type of halo behind him.

Prussia was left breathless as Canada landed from his jump and continued down the hill. He couldn't recall ever seeing something both beautiful and entrancing embodied into one person.

By the time Matthew finally noticed him, Gilbert felt as though the temperature in Vancouver just went up a few degrees, if not more. There was something incredibly alluring in the way Matthew removed his helmet and walked towards him with a wide grin plastered on his face that could rival the sun's brightness.

The younger man greeted him with a light kiss, but it wasn't enough for Prussia, (not after that damn tease show that was called snowboarding), so he pulled Canada closer to him for a more heated kiss, which Matthew happily responded to.

"I had no idea you knew how to snowboard." Gilbert murmured in his ear, voice heavy with need.

"Of course I do. I've been doing it forever. Everyone just assumes I play hockey and while it's my favourite sport and while I like to beat the shit out of Alfred, I do pretty much all other winter sports." Prussia wanted to ask him if he would do him right then and now, but just the thought sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and the words died on his lips.

"I hadn't snowboarded for a while. It felt good to catch some air. What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you on a hill before. What do you do?" Canada asked, oblivious to the effect he was having on his lover.

_"I do a hot Canadian almost every night or day and right now I would do you in a heartbeat."_ He felt like answering, but somehow or other, he managed to blurt out a more appropriate answer.

"I've skied in the past." Canada gave him a wide grin.

"That's great! We should hit the hills together when we get a chance!"

_"No,"_ Prussia thought. _"I want to hit a specific spot inside of you right now or something to that effect."_ He said inside his head. It was amazing how much Matthew and sports had an effect on him.

"Gil, are you okay?" Matthew asked when he noticed the older man had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched tightly.

"I'm fine, peachy, but I would be better if you didn't look so damn hot in those fuckin' clothes while ridding the fuckin' mountain." Ridding... what a bad pun he used. Canada's eyes widened with shock before a smirk came over his usually gentle features.

"You know, there's a little cabin just a few meters away. No one's coming here for a while. I could help you get rid of that little problem of yours."

"Lead the way." Was the only thing he managed to say. Matthew picked up his board and Gilbert groaned as his mind started thinking of just how his lover could help him with his "little problem." The Olympics were going to be the death of him.

**OWARI 9**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I love this one ahahah. **

**HOCKEY TONIGHT! CANADA BETTER WIN! (I mean no disrespect to Team USA)**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 18th 2010, 11:22pm**

**Finished writing: February 19th 2010, 12:17am**

**Started typing: February 21st 2010, 4:17pm**

**Finished typing: February 21st 2010, 4:40pm**


	10. Players

**Olympic Fever**

**Players**

**Since I got a lot of feedback on chapter 9 and because I have too many chapters that need to be typed out, I give you chapter 10!**

**Based off a realization I made with P.**

**Characters: America, Canada, Prussia**

**Rating: K+ -T for swearing and suggestiveness. **

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO CANADA LOST!**

Olympic Fever

Players

It was late in the afternoon in Vancouver, British Columbia. Matthew Williams was watching the replay of yesterday's hockey game on TV with Gilbert. Even though he knew how the game would turn out, he liked re-watching it. Prussia learnt, early on in their relationship, if there was any hockey game on with a Canadian team, that was what they would watch and there was nothing else worth watching on television. Over time, Gilbert grew to appreciate the sport so he didn't mind it; especially when Canada got rowdy or when the game got violent. However, when watching a rerun, Matthew was a lot calmer and simply pointed out the particularly good plays.

It was while they were sitting on the couch together, watching this rerun that the doorbell rang. Matthew was slightly annoyed, but he said nothing and being the good host he was, he went and opened the door. He did so just in time, for on the other side was his brother, who would have ripped the poor door off its hinges had he to wait a while longer.

"Hey lil bro, whatcha doin'?" He asked as he greeted him.

"Just watching the game, care to join us?" Alfred frowned.

"Us? You mean _he's_ here?" America added extra emphasis on the he, since he was referring to one person in particular.

"Yes, his awesome and amazing lover, who caters to his every sexual need and desire, is here. Does that bother you, dumbass?" Prussia asked as he walked up to them and placed his arm possessively around Matthew's waist. Canada blushed scarlet and it only made Gilbert smirk wider.

"Ew, that's really gross dude. I do not need to know about my little brother's love life." America shut his eyes as if trying to will the mental images away.

"Too bad I'm here to stay. That just means I can pass on more information to you." Prussia added, despite the mortified looks he was getting from the two North American Brothers.

"If I kill you, then you'll cease to exist completely and I will have saved my brother from you." Alfred looked about ready to lunge at Prussia, but Matthew stepped in between the two of them.

"Both of you behave, eh! You're acting like immature school children. Alfred, please leave Gilbert alone. You're not the one who has to live with him; whom I decide to let into my house is my decision alone. Gilbert, quit teasing my brother. You know how he takes everything too seriously."

"Hey!" America said as he realized he was insulted.

"Aw, but c'mon Matt, your brother is a perfect way for me to entertain myself."

"If you don't there will be no pancakes."

"But!"

"Or sex."

"How could you…!"

"Or even maple syrup!"

"That's not…!"

"TOGETHER!" Prussia's face blanched. Canada knew how to play his cards right.

"Fine." He finally sighed out. Matthew smirked and went to sit by the couch.

"Now if you both promise to act like civilized people, we can watch the end of the game together." Slowly, the two of them walked into the living room and took a seat on either side of the Canadian. The three of them were silent for a moment until Alfred spoke up.

"Hey, isn't that Team Canada playing?"

"Glad you finally noticed." Canada responded coolly.

"But what are my players doing on your team? D'you mean to say you couldn't find anyone in your country to represent you in the games, so you took my players to make your team?" America laughed while Prussia facepalmed and Canada felt a vein pop in his head.

"No, dumbass, you're the one who stole my players for the NHL. I just took them back so I could beat the crap out of your team during the Olympics."

"No way, man. Crosby's in one of my teams. He won the cup last year." Matthew felt as though he was trying to explain the laws of physics to a newborn.

"He's on your NHL team, not on Team USA! Since you can't find any decent players for your NHL teams, you always come and offer my players a bucket full of money and lure them into your teams. Since the Olympics are all about representing your country, I get them back and can kick your ass." Alfred was silent for a moment and Matthew finally thought his brother understood, until he opened his mouth again.

"Does that mean if I offer them American citizenship I could have them for the next game?" He asked innocently. Canada finally snapped and jumped at his brother, trying to strangle him after letting out a blood curling battle like cry. America backed away as Prussia grabbed his lover and tried to restrain him.

"YOU MORON! Esti d'câlisse de tabarnak d'enfouaré! T'es vraiment cave!"/ _"You fuckin' son of a bitch! __You're really stupid!" _There were a few things that could make Matthew lash out like that. The first was when his brother insulted his culture. The second was when Alfred royally pissed him off. The third was when he stubbed his toe against a door. Luckily, Prussia wasn't responsible for any of those three, but it was still unnerving to see his usually polite lover go at it like this. Even though he found America to be the world's biggest fool, he didn't think it would be a good idea to let Canada obliterate him.

"J'ai câlissé ton osti d'Maison Blanche à terre pis c'pas juste ça que j'va faire la prochaine fois, mon tabarnak! Ma t'en câlisser une ben fort pis tu vas ben la r'ssentir!"/ _"I put down your fuckin' White House and that's not all I'll do next time, you fucker! __I'm gonna hit you so hard that you'll really feel it!" _Gilbert almost felt like calling up Québec so he could hear his father figure swear off in their French, but he was currently struggling to hold Canada back, as he fought against his restraints.

"Yo, Mattie, relax, I was only joking. Sheesh, loosen up." Alfred put up his hands in surrender. Matthew glared at him for a moment longer, until he recomposed himself.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you. You mark my words." Canada hissed out.

"You better start running, Alfred. I don't think he's kidding." Prussia stated. Alfred said nothing and gulped nervously. He had forgotten how scary his brother could be at times. This ought to be an interesting weekend… He slowly edged back to the couch and brought back his gaze to the television. Long live hockey.

**OWARI 10**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I realize I should have posted this one up earlier since USA beat Team Canada… Miller's one damn good goalie! But I will add this error of judgement in one of the next prompts for sure. (I'll probably post up the one on USA vs. Canada tomorrow and then type out the others that are done…)**

**Yeah, and there's no real translation for Québecois…**

**BUT HEY, GERMANY, WE'RE GONNA KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF ON TUESDAY AND FINLAND, OUR WOMEN ARE GONNA SCARE THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUTTA YOU SO BE PREPARED!**

**Thank you for so many kind comments.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 19th 2010, 8:17am**

**Finished writing: February 19th 2010, 12:16pm**

**Started typing: February 21st 2010, 10:47pm**

**Finished typing: February 21st 2010, 11:30pm **


	11. Shootouts

**Olympic Fever**

**Shootouts**

**More hockey. This is about the game between Switzerland and Canada (which happened a while back, I know), but I had others to type. I'm sorry for writing them out faster than I type them out ahahah. After this chapter, the next one (which will come tonight), will be about yesterday's game… And if the women do poorly tonight (which they won't, but that's beside the point), there will be another hockey chapter. And then there's the Germany Canada game… Basically, a lot of hockey and other chapters to come!**

**In this chapter: Canada, Prussia**

**Rating: -T for language**

**Disclaimer: BABY COUSIN ON THE WAY!**

Olympic Fever

Shootouts

With every passing game, Prussia was more and more convinced hockey and Canada were a very strange mix. The Canadian air was certainly different and he could almost taste the tension that emanated from the arena. The usual calm and polite people were turned into blood thirsty fans that could only be sated, once the other team was reduced to a blubbering mass of sorrow, after a crushing defeat. Hockey, in other words, proved the saying "never judge a book by its cover". This could be accurately said, seeing as Canada was currently standing up; one foot on the front seat's back yelling obscenities with the rest of the crowd.

"COME ON! Ref, are you watching the same game we are? That's a penalty!" Luckily, half a second later, the referee blew his whistle.

There were also other instants where Matthew would get riled up. Moments such as these came when there were only a few minutes left to the game and the score was tied.

"Push that hoser out of the way and do something with the goddamn puck! Just score already!" He yelled out, gripping his hair.

"You know, I think after all those years of being a neutral country during the war finally got to the Swiss and it's manifesting itself in the game. Just look at the way Vash's team is tackling yours." Gilbert immediately regretted saying those words when Matthew quickly turned his way and glared at him with menacing violet eyes.

"Are you saying my team sucks? Do you want to sleep outside for the next week?" He bit back. Prussia gulped.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just saying Vash is aggressive, but your team will win."

"Good. They better." _"Nice save."_ Gilbert thought to himself.

The last instant where Matthew went completely bonkers was when a game went into shootouts. First off, he hated shootouts, because he found it was a stupid way to choose the outcome of a game and secondly, it was really nerve wracking.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU CALL THAT A SHOT, EH? C'MON DO SOMETHING WITH THE PUCK! MY GRANDMOTHER CAN SHOOT BETTER THAN THAT!" He yelled out after the first shot was taken.

"I didn't know you had a grandmother, Matt." Canada whipped his head so quickly and gave him such a fierce glare, Prussia hoped to never be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"It's a figure of speech." He growled out. Gilbert said nothing, valuing his life.

"C'MON BRODEUR, STOP THE PUCK, STOP IT, HELL YES!" He cheered when the goalie for Team Canada stopped the puck.

When Crosby went again, Matthew gripped his hand so tightly, Gilbert couldn't feel the blood flowing in his hand anymore.

"Come on, come on, get the puck in…" They watched as the athlete got closer and then took his shot. The puck went it. The crowd cheered. But it still wasn't over.

"If Brodeur does not stop this next one, I don't know what I'll do. I hate shootouts." Matthew grumbled still holding on to Prussia's hand ever so tightly. Lucky for Canada's sanity, Brodeur proved to be good and stopped the puck. The entire stadium seemed to echo the Canadian's shouts of joy. Matthew got up and cheered with his people before turning to Prussia and hugging him tightly.

As Gilbert's life was literally squeezed out of him, (he didn't really mind, since it was getting done by Matthew), he sent a silent thanks to Greece and to whoever else was responsible for deciding to have the Olympics every four years and for only a few weeks. At least, after this, he wouldn't have to deal with Matthew's shifty moods for a while.

**OWARI 11**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 19th 2010, 1:59pm**

**Finished writing: February 19th 2010, 11:59pm**

**Started typing: February 22nd 2010, 3:28pm**

**Finished typing: February 22nd 2010, 4:06pm**


	12. Flash Mob

**Olympic Fever**

**Flash Mob**

**Yeah, I know, I said I was going to do the one on the hockey game, but this prompt was written before and I'm a creature of order. So I'll do the hockey game one tomorrow.**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters here: Canada, Prussia**

**I actually did this at my school, but on the other side of Canada.**

**Disclaimer: I just read the most touching of stories and it has left me in a particular state.**

Olympic Fever

Flash Mob

For some unknown reason, Matthew Williams was invited to visit one of the local colleges of Vancouver that day. The principal of the school contacted him earlier that week and asked him if he was free on Thursday to come to the institution for something. Canada asked what it was about, but the principal told him it was a type of surprise. Lucky for him, his schedule was free for noon so he accepted. The principal was very pleased and told him to arrive a few minutes before and to be sure to make it on time, for the event started precisely at noon.

Matthew and Gilbert made it to the school with a good ten minutes to spare. The principal was there to greet them at the door and guided them to the upper atrium of the school, where they stood by the banner overlooking the lower atrium. The three of them waited as the last minutes ticked by and at last, something happened.

Three young ladies started doing ballet to the national anthem in the middle of the lower atrium amidst a crowd of many people. As the students cheered and the music progressed into another song, a break dancer emerged from the crowd, jumped over one of the ballerina's and started dancing in front of his peers. Just when Canada thought things couldn't get more spectacular, about a hundred or so students from the crowd joined in and broke into a choreographed dance. Matthew gasped. It was a flash mob and it was amazing.

At some point during the song, a very big Canadian flag was dropped and revealed from the banner, almost reaching the floor of the lower atrium. The students pointed at it and continued on with their dance.

"Holy shit! That's one huge assed flag!" Prussia said in shock, from Canada's side.

The dancers continued on with their moves and the watchers continued to cheer for their peers and classmates. When the song ended, everyone present clapped and cheered loudly. Matthew was extremely touched by what the students of this college did to show their Canadian pride for the Olympic Games. He couldn't think of a greater gesture anyone could have done for him, but it got better.

After a few seconds of clapping, a large piece of paper was brought down and the students assembled started singing the national anthem loud and proud in its bilingual form. Canada felt tears of emotion well into his eyes and he let them fall freely. It was simply beautiful to see so many young people, the future of his country, rally up like this and show such spirit.

When the anthem finished, everyone clapped and had huge smiles plastered on their faces. The dance managed to brighten everyone's mood and Matthew couldn't agree more with them.

"Thank you very much for inviting me, sir." The man smiled proudly at him and told him it was an honour to have him come to his school. He then excused himself since he had an important meeting that started a few minutes ago.

As Canada watched the man leave, he brushed away the last of the tears and felt Gilbert come up next to him.

"You see, you are important to your people and they wouldn't let you down." Canada smiled at him and took his hand. While they walked back to the car, Matthew had to admit that Gilbert's words held some truth and he couldn't help but feel pride and joy for his people.

**OWARI 12**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**For real, the next one is hockey. So far the women are doing well. Let's go CANADA!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 21st 2010, 2:25am**

**Finished writing: February 21st 2010, 2:53am**

**Started typing: February 22nd 2010, 9:19pm**

**Finished typing: February 22nd 2010, 9:40pm**


	13. Hockey Fever

**Olympic Fever**

**Hockey Fever**

**You mean I actually need to write the next one out? As in, there aren't any more ready after this? Wow… I CAUGHT UP!**

**Characters in the chapter: America, Canada, Prussia**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: After a long two day wait, here's the latest hockey chapter on Sunday's game. THEY BETTER BEAT GERMANY TONIGHT OR ELSE! **

**I mean no disrespect.**

Olympic Fever

Hockey Fever

Matthew Williams was looking for blood that day. Gilbert knew he would only be satisfied if his team won. There was something about the Canadian air that afternoon that smelled hostile. Prussia wasn't a pansy, or one who got scared easily, but the look of murder coming from those violet eyes sent shivers of fear down his spine and would probably give a run for Ivan's money. He was not looking forward to this game.

It wasn't he didn't have any faith in the Canadian's team, but he saw America's team play and they were just as fierce. This could not be good. Both England and France called to wish him good luck and they both secretly hoped the younger brother would win because they had seen Matthew on a rampage and it was not a pretty sight. It was believed Alfred still had a scar from that faithful encounter a few years back.

When they got out of the car, Canada slammed the door harder than necessary and stomped off towards the arena. He had a point to prove. If Team Canada lost, he would never hear the end of it from his brother; especially not after the stunt he pulled on him a few days ago.

It was perhaps a blessing, or a curse that Alfred decided to sit with them for the game. The older brother looked rather pale and worried and Gilbert wondered if he feared for his life. He knew he would be crapping his pants if he was in the American's shoes and he feared nothing. Excepthis lover on a rampage.

"We're still gonna be great brothers after this, right Mattie? No matter what happens you won't hate me, right?" Alfred asked him before the game started.

"Oh, I won't hate you," He started in an entirely too fake voice. "I'll destroy you." He added in a dark undertone. America gulped uneasily and said nothing as the game started with much fanfare and Prussia hated to admit it, but Team USA seemed to know what they were doing better than Team Canada. This couldn't be good.

And he was right. Within the first minute, Alfred's team scored and Canada looked ready to rip some poor innocent victim's head off.

"This is the beginning, just you wait!" Gilbert was reminded of Arthur when the man went all cynical on them and it was slightly unnerving. The game continued on and everyone had to admit, the teams were fierce.

"C'MON LEARN HOW TO AIM! MOVE YOU FUCKIN' AMERICAN, MOVE!" Canada yelled out. It was infuriating to see even though Team Canada was attacking more, none of their shots were going in. Miller was an amazing goalie.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO SOMETHING! THIS IS OUR SPORT! LET'S SHOW THEM!" And they did show them for just then, an athlete zoomed by and scored for Canada.

"DAMN RIGHT! HA, IN YOUR FACE ALFRED! WE ARE SO TIED!" The older North American brother said nothing. He was positively frightened of his usually calm, push over of a brother's attitude. They continued to watch as Brodeur made a particularly interesting save.

"Ha, ha, what's he trying to do? Play baseball?" America said. He would have continued with his comment, but one look from his brother silenced him.

"Well that was a nice…" Team USA scored again just as Prussia was about to say save.

"Osti d'câlisse de tabarnak d'vieux Américain à marde! C'tait quoi ça? T'appelles ça un but? Yo, mais réveillez vous bande de cave! C'pas une p'tite game d'même!"/ _"What the hell was that? __You call that a goal? Wake up you bunch of idiots! This isn't just some small game!" _Luckily, he wasn't the only one who was yelling his displeasure, so no one paid him much attention except for a couple of Americans in front of them, who gave him a funny look.

The first period came to an end a few minutes later and the score remained 2-1 for the Americans. The crowd seemed ready to blow the roof off of the building and the atmosphere in the arena was incredible.

The second period started without much fanfare and Gilbert felt as though there was a momentary lull in the stadium and with the players. Sure, Team Canada was more aggressive and they were out-shooting the Americans, but there wasn't the same electricity in the air as there was a few minutes ago. However, it didn't last long and soon; the game was tied 2-2.

"Parfait, on aime ça, on aime ça! Un autre but pis la vie va bien aller! C'mon boys, you can do it!"/ _"Alright, we like this, we like this! Another goal and life will be well!" _The Canadian crowd was constantly cheering and even though there were quite a few American fans, the Canadians took the prize for cheering, not that the others were any quiet.

It was amazing to see the sudden shift in mood on the ice and in the stadium. Everything became more aggressive. The players on both sides were fierce and the crowd was positively wild. It took a while, but eventually, the Americans scored again and Team Canada attacked even more. The speed they were going at was unbelievable and Gilbert felt as though he was going to get whiplash from turning his head so quickly to follow the puck.

Throughout the third half, there was a sense of urgency amongst the players and fans alike. Both teams knew what was at stake and no one wanted a defeat.

"It's your stupid jerseys. It's the same damned jerseys from your "miracle on ice" match. That's why you're winning." Matthew spat out at his brother. The American gave him a sheepish look and said nothing. Even though he was constantly told he could not read the atmosphere, he knew when he had to stay out of his brother's way, in fear of being subjected to his wrath, most of the times. Right now was one of those times.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD, LEARN HOW TO FUCKIN' AIM! What the hell's the point of saying that we're out-shooting them if nothing's fuckin' happening! C'mon, they're playing better than us. What the hell is this? C'mon, precision!" It was testament to Matthew's rage he wasn't holding on to Gilbert's hand. It wasn't that he was a sore loser, but hockey was his sport and when something was yours, well goddamn it you were supposed to be the best at it!

Time ticked by and there wasn't much left to go. It was 4-2 for the Americans and right now, it was Canada that needed a miracle on ice. When there was a little over three minutes left, the miracle manifested itself in the form of a third goal for Canada.

"YES! Okay, this is good, this is very good! One more goal, c'mon team! Three minutes left, plenty of time left to score. We've done this before! Beat those fuckin' hosers!" The clock continued ticking and both sides of the stadium were yelling at the top of their lungs. Gilbert thought to himself if Canada ever decided to go to war for something or other, they would be fierce warriors if anyone brought up hockey.

But then Brodeur was taken out and Canada did grip Prussia's hand.

"This won't be good." And he was right. The Americans came barrelling down and scored. Alfred's crowd got up and cheered. They knew they won. Even if the Canadians scored again, it would be 5-4 for them.

"What the hell were they thinking? You don't pull out the goalie when the other team is dominating you! What the hell was that?" The clock finally ticked its last seconds and the game was over. They had lost. He would have preferred to go into shootouts, instead of losing this way. Alfred got up and cheered with the other Americans and was his usual loud self. But no one could really blame him. The game had been spectacular, but the better team proved to be the American one.

Matthew on the other hand, did not seem pleased. Prussia had no idea what to do or say. On one hand, he wanted to cheer his lover up, but on the other, he didn't want to get his head bit off. When Gilbert caught a glance of Matthew's violet eyes, he saw the rage reflected in them, but he also saw disappointment. Prussia felt slightly bad for him, so he put his hand on the other's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We're gonna beat the shit out of Germany on Tuesday, just you watch Alfred! We're not done yet!" Canada told his brother, who came back to congratulate him for the game, as a good sportsman would.

"I'll look forward to it then." He said quietly. The older brother gave Canada a pat on the back and then left with the Americans to celebrate. He didn't want to be around when his little brother lashed out and he earned this celebration, in a way, as much as Canada would never agree to it.

"And you!" Matthew turned around and faced Prussia with a look that would probably send Russia packing. "If you don't want to sleep outside for the next couple of days, you better not be rooting for Germany." As much as Gilbert wanted to tease him and point out that he had told him the Olympics were all about being true to your roots and whatnot, he valued his life and liked sleeping in a bed at night, so he said nothing and nodded.

"Good." A man approached them and presented himself as being the person in charge of the stadium. He told them someone called and asked they let a certain Mr. Williams skate after the game. Canada was handed a pair of skates and a hockey stick before the stranger left. Before Prussia could even ask what the hell that had been about, Matthew was already in skates and walking towards the entrance. A bag of pucks was put on the ice and Gilbert could only watch as Canada vented his frustration on the ice.

The younger nation shot puck after puck in the net and skated fiercely from left to right. Prussia found himself thinking if Matthew competed in the game, things would have been very different. After an hour or so, Matthew skated with less vigour and his shots weren't as strong. He finally returned to the bench and changed out of his skates. He left them where he was instructed to and then went to find Gilbert. The poor boy looked completely drained.

"I want to go home." The younger of the two said pathetically. Gilbert nodded and took his hand.

When they got back home, Prussia made him a glass of milk and maple syrup after helping him remove his face paint. Once that was taken care of, Gilbert tried his very best to cheer up his depressed lover and eventually, he managed to get a small smile out of the man, before he went to sleep. Too bad for him that there was a hockey game tomorrow and one the day after that.

**OWARI 13**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Long chapter is long. Another gold for Canada yesterday and 5-0 for the women! That means another USA vs. Canada hockey game on Thursday, which means another chapter to write! **

**And the guy who called the man at the stadium can either be England, France or America. I don't know who he is, just someone who knows Matthew well.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 22nd 2010, 12:00am**

**Finished writing: February 22nd 2010, 9:49am**

**Started typing: February 23rd 2010, 2:14pm**

**Finished typing: February 23rd 2010, 3:31pm**


	14. Zoot Suits

**Olympic Fever**

**Zoot Suits**

**This I did for two readers who suggested I do something about Russia's skaters' choice of outfits for Sunday's ice dance. I wasn't going to, but then I saw the pictures and I laughed so much. It's slightly pointless and it follows the chapter on the hockey game so here it is!**

**SO FAR 7-3 FOR CANADA AND WE'RE PLAYING THE RED ARMY!**

**Characters in this chapter: Prussia, Canada, Russia, France, England**

**Rating: -T?**

**Disclaimer: KSJDFN KLSN BFKQLJWOE BLNWKJG BWOKLNTRK GO CANADA!**

Olympic Fever

Zoot Suits

Gilbert was a man who liked action, but he wasn't one who would say no to a bit of relaxation. After the disastrous hockey game, he managed to get Matthew to lay low for a whole day. The younger nation agreed as long as he came as well. That was how he was currently sitting up in bed, reading a book and combing through Canada's golden locks with his free hand, while the other slept on peacefully snuggled up to his side. He wouldn't have minded spending the rest of the day like this, but somehow or other; his peace and quiet got disrupted when the doorbell rang. They weren't expecting any guests, so Prussia was about ready to make believe they weren't home, but when whoever was at the door kept on ringing and the noise threatened to wake up Matthew, he knew he had no choice but to answer.

Sighing to himself, Gilbert got out of bed and pulled the first top he could find for his body. It just so happened it was Matthew's Team Canada jersey. He made his way to the front door and opened it. Then he tried to close it, but a foot stopped him from doing so.

"Ah mon ami! Tu ne nous laisserais pas dehors comme ça, non?"/ _"Ah my friend! You wouldn't leave us outside like this, no?" _Prussia closed his eyes and hoped he was seeing things. That France, England and Russia were not on the doorstep and when he would open his eyes again, there would be no one. Unfortunately for him, they were real.

"Comrade Prussia, you will let us in, da?" Gilbert mumbled a few choice words in German under his breath and opened the door to let his unannounced guests in.

"What d'you guys want?" He asked, once they made it to the living room.

"We wanted to talk to Matthew about the ice dancing! Just what was he thinking with that theme! Really, "create a routine inspired by a country's folklore" or something along those lines. Was he trying to have the greatest insult marathon on ice?" Arthur hissed out.

"Oui, c'était atroce à voir."/ _"Yes, it was atrocious to see."_

"For the love of God, keep it down!" Prussia told them. "You'll wake Matthew up."

"Ah, yes, why is little Matvey already sleeping when it is so early? Were you two having fun upstairs?" Russia asked with his entirely too fake smile. The others gulped nervously at that and would have almost preferred having the comment come from Francis; almost.

"First of all, it's none of your damn business what I decide to do with Matthew and second of all, we were at the game before so I have no fuckin' idea what you're blabbering on about."

"Ah so that explains why you have comrade Matvey's shirt on, da?" If Ivan hadn't been so very big, he would have said something, but he liked living in Canada so he didn't.

"Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici."/ _"That isn't the reason why we are here."_

"Yes, the frog is right! I can't believe the audacity some of those skaters had to mock other nations' cultures. I mean, really, what was that all about?"

"Ah oui, parce que tes patineurs n'étaient pas habillés en "cowboys?""/ _"Yes, because your skaters weren't dressed up as "cowboys"?"_ France smirked, as England's cheeks reddened.

"That's not the point! At least I wasn't insulting Alfred, who probably wouldn't even care and just laugh it off, unlike this big oaf over here, who had his skaters coming out dressed as trees!" Arthur jabbed a finger in Ivan's direction and the room suddenly felt colder.

"I will make believe you did not say that, comrade, but they were not dressed like trees, they were dressed as Amerindians. We were just trying to do a nice gesture for little Matvey." Russia smiled widely, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"How can you call that a nice gesture or even a tribute? It was insulting!"

"Je n'ai rien à dire sur cela. Mes danseurs ont fait une superbe performance sur un joli cancan. De l'autre côté, certains choix de costumes étaient inacceptable! Au moins les danseurs de Matthieu on fait un bon travail, mais…"/ _"I have nothing to say on that matter. __My dancers did a superb job to a lovely cancan. On the other hand, some of the dancers' choice of costume was unacceptable! At least Matthieu's dancers did a nice job, but…" _Francis never got to finish what he had to say for Gilbert finally snapped.

"Alright, listen up, I really don't give a damn about all this tree and cowboy crap, so thanks for coming, I'll let Matt know you came by and get the fuck out of here." He pushed them out of the living room and made sure to lock the door when they were out. He heard them bickering for a while, but eventually, their voices died down. Satisfied, Gilbert returned to the bedroom hoping Canada was still asleep.

The moment he sat down on the mattress, Matthew shifted in his slumber and rolled over to his side so that he was facing Prussia. Bleary violet eyes opened up and Gilbert gave him a rare soft smile.

"Wha's all that noise?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Nothing, liebling, go back to sleep."

"M'kay." Prussia kissed the top of his head affectionately and Canada snuggled up to him before dozing off again. Gilbert made himself comfortable and resumed reading his book, combing his hand through Matthew's golden locks.

**OWARI 14**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THE RED ARMY IS SO NOT REBORN!**

**Francis almost spoke in English, ALMOST.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 23rd 2010, 9:54pm**

**Finished writing: February 23rd 2010, 11:52pm**

**Started typing: February 24th 2010, 7:54pm**

**Finished typing: February 24th 2010, 9:12pm**


	15. Everyone's a Critic

**Olympic Fever**

**Everyone's a Critic**

**I'm working on the one about the hockey game from last night, so hush! I'm sorry it's not done yet. Instead, have this slightly sad-ish chapter. But it ends on a happy note, so hush again!**

**START PACKIN' YOUR GEAR AMERICA, CANADA'S GONNA OWN YOU TONIGHT FOR THE GOLD IN WOMEN'S HOCKEY!**

**Characters here: Canada, Prussia, faceless voices**

**Rating: K+**

**P.S., everything I mention in the beginning I've actually heard from people.**

**Disclaimer: Ew, homework…**

Olympic Fever

Everyone's a Critic

"How shameful. Having the anthem sung like that. Who was that kid anyway? Of all the artists they could have picked, it had to be her."

"She should have kept the jazz to herself. This wasn't the time for her to go on like that. All she had to do was sing the anthem."

"Completely disrespectful, if you ask me."

"À voir l'ouverture, on aurait crû que le pays est unilingue. Y'était où le français?"/ _"Seeing the openings, you would think the country was unilingual. Where was the French?"_

"C'était à peine ci nos artistes étaient représentés! Y préfèrent leurs artistes anglophones, c'est ça, non?"/ _"Our artists were barely represented! They prefer their anglophone artists, that's it isn't it?__"_

"Absolument rien, ça fait honte!"/ _"Absolutely nothing, it's shameful!"_

"Almeno in Torino stava neve! Che caldo!"/ _"At least in Torino there was snow! How warm!"_

"Delayed again! How embarrassing."

"What's the point in saying you can deliver a product when you can't?"

"To think it's the tax payer's money paying for this. I would be outraged."

"Y'appellent ça l'hiver? Ha! Y'ont rien vu!"/ _"They call this winter? Ha! They ain't seen nothing yet!"_

"I think it's a conspiracy! That's what it is. They wanted us to look like fools. Well, they succeeded. Did you see those horrid uniforms?"

"Do they really want to shame us during our own games? Have they no pride?"

"Une vraie honte à voir! Aucun sens pour la mode."/ _"A real embarrassment! No fashion sense.__" _

"What's the point of having a torch if you can't even see it?"

"People who've never been to Canada will think we live in tepees and wear feathers on our heads."

"What the hell was that? They're like a small minority lost in the middle of nowhere!"

"My God, what an eye sore!"

"Just what was that supposed to mean?"

"Were we even supposed to understand what she was saying?"

"An opera singer?"

"God, I didn't fly all the way here to hear that."

"Considering they're supposed to know how those machines work, they could have fooled me."

"Another delay! As if we have time for this!"

"I demand a re-match!"

"What the hell were they thinking? Did they want to kill them all off?"

"That's all they did? It's as if they ran over someone and just left them there to die! I can't believe them!"

"No one thought of checking for these problems beforehand?"

"What the hell was the point of all that anyway?"

"What a waste of money."

"Not only was that an awful song, but that wasn't their best performance. Great disappointment."

"I wasn't impressed."

"That was supposed to represent our culture? How?"

"At this point, why don't we just tell everyone we live in igloos?"

"This does not represent us."

"Could they have dragged on those sequences any longer? Jeez, I thought I came here to watch the Olympics, not some boring third rate show."

"What was the point of that anyway?"

"Was that supposed to entertain us?"

"Did she have to dress that way? I mean, she could have toned it down a notch or so."

"Of all the songs she could have picked, why that one?"

"I thought it was a man at first. I can't believe they tolerate these things."

* * *

Matthew was sitting on his couch, face in his hands. Faceless voices replayed in his head over and over again, slowly driving him mad. So much criticism. It seemed every time he went outside or whenever he caught a glimpse of news, there was criticism. Everything he tried to do for the people seemed to displease everyone. Why was it people always found something wrong, no matter how hard he tried? Canada sighed to himself and went to lock himself up in the bedroom. He wished to see no one until the end of the month.

* * *

Gilbert was whistling to himself, carrying a bag of groceries in his arms. He closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. He put his keys in the dish and the groceries on the counter before looking for Matthew. He passed by the living room, but no one was there. He tried calling out to him, but the room was silent. Frowning, Prussia went upstairs and found the door to their bedroom closed. Well, he found Canada.

Curious to know why his lover barricaded himself in the room, on this bright sunny day, he came to open the door, but it was locked. He didn't even know the door could be locked.

"Matt, why the hell are you locking me outside?" He was starting to lose his patience and he couldn't even think of anything he could have done to deserve this treatment.

"I'm not here." Canada replied from the other side of the door. Gilbert scowled deeper.

"Matt, what's wrong?" No answer.

"Open the goddamn door or else I'll kick it open." There was a brief pause and then there was movement from the other side. He heard the door being unlocked and it was finally opened. He was going to say something clever to annoy the younger man, but when he saw his lover's swollen, red eyes, the words died on his lips.

"What happened?" He asked instead.

"The Olympics." Matthew told him before latching himself on to the older man and crying in his shoulder. Gilbert brought his arms around Canada's smaller back and patted him clumsily. He was still confused as to what this was all about.

He navigated them to the bed and sat himself down, with Matthew pressed against his chest. Once he was sure they were both comfortable, he asked him what this was all about and Canada took a shuddering breath before explaining.

"Everything's a mess. I don't know why I even bothered to take on the Olympics. It was such a stupid mistake."

"Why d'you think that?" Gilbert was perplexed. He had not seen this coming.

"Everyone's a critic. First they complained about the anthem, even though she did it the way she wanted to, then they said there wasn't enough French, despite the fact almost everything was said in both English and French, they complained about the goddamn weather, as if I could do anything about that, they complained about the Amerindians being there, but if they hadn't, I would have had my head ripped off for not presenting my minority, people complained about the uniforms saying we looked ridiculous in them, some people were pissed off they couldn't take pictures with the torch, a lot of people hated the opera piece, they complained about the ice problems caused by the zamboni, as if we did it on purpose, apparently, it was my fault the arm didn't go up during the openings, they said I was out to kill the players with that track, I have no talent for choosing artists to perform songs, nothing correctly represented whatever my culture is supposed to be, it was too goddamn long and Katie Lang offended people by wearing a white suit. I. Can't. Take. It. Anymore." Prussia sighed, finally understanding what this was all about.

"You're making it sound as though no one complained at your other Olympics. You know there's always going to be one person who's gonna bitch about something." Gilbert hated doing this comforting stuff. He was complete rubbish at it.

"But I just wish people would see the positive things as well."

"Hey, I thought everything was pretty damn awesome, if I do say so myself! My opinion should count as something." Matthew sighed dejectedly.

"That's not the point, Gil. No one appreciates what I do." For some reason, Prussia didn't like that.

"C'mon Matt, don't let what the others think get to you. They aren't even worth your time. If all they can do is complain, then they are missing the beauty around them." Matthew turned around and had to look at Gilbert, because it wasn't every day he said such things.

"And don't say no on appreciates what you do. I may not say it often, but I do. Now stop thinking your awesome Olympics are not awesome and cheer up. There's a hockey game tonight, remember? I have a good feeling about today." Canada perked up. Gilbert was right.

"Thanks Gil." Matthew snuggled in his lover's arms and closed his eyes for a while. He could rest a bit before the game.

**OWARI 15**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Argh, I need to write chapter 16… and then do 17 which will most probably be about tonight's game… goodness! This series is almost coming to an end! Can you believe it; two weeks have almost gone by since the start of the Olympics?**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**I am disappointed to know that I won't be home to watch Canada vs. Slovakia demain! NOOO!**

**Started writing: February 24th 2010, 8:00am**

**Finished writing: February 25th 2010, 12:54am**

**Started typing: February 25th 2010, 4:48pm**

**Finished typing: February 25th 2010, 5:46pm**


	16. I Like me the Smell of Russians

**Olympic Fever**

**I Like Me the Smell of Russians in the Early Afternoon**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I was very busy! This story will end after the Olympics, since there's no way in hell I can get all the remaining chapters out by Sunday. I'll try my best though, but there are so many that aren't written. Argh!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Russia**

**Rating: T for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Sooo tired!**

Olympic Fever

I Like Me the Smell of Russians in the Early Afternoon

After a short nap, Matthew was in higher spirits and feeling much better. He was back to his regular, old self and ready to kick some serious Russian ass. It was amazing to see how much the Canadian man changed in the last hour.

"If we don't win, I won't be responsible for anything I do; I'm warning you ahead of time." Matthew told him, as he finished applying the face paint. Once it was dry, he pulled over his Team Canada jersey over his head and put on his glasses.

"This ought to be a fuckin' awesome game. I think I'll bring the cam corder, you know, to use against Ivan as blackmail later." Canada laughed and nodded.

* * *

They made it to the arena with plenty of time to get to their seats. Matthew looked ready to murder someone and Gilbert was already starting to think about what that could mean for him and for anyone else who could potentially be affected.

A few minutes before the game started, Ivan came to sit with them. For some unknown reason, the air did not become colder and if anything, the Russian man looked slightly nervous, as if the smaller Canadian intimidated him. Gilbert smirked and took out the video camera. Russia nodded in Canada's direction and Canada smirked at the taller man.

"Braginski, ready to lose?" It was odd to hear Matthew speak in such a cold and detached way to a man who could install fear with one simple glance.

"No, Matvey, I am here to win." An icy glare was passed between the two and Ivan was the first to look away. Ivan.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, mark my words." No more words were exchanged between the two and the game was started. It was obvious to see Team Canada did not want to pack their bags and before everyone could even expect it, Team Canada scored a goal.

"HOW D'YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, EH? THERE IS NO RED ARMY!"

"Care to say that again, comrade Canada?" By the tone Russia used, Gilbert was sure he would be picking up bits of Canada in a few minutes, but Matthew rose to the challenge.

"I said your so called Red Army is a joke and doesn't stand a chance." Ivan said nothing to that and returned his attention to the game. Considering the fact they were playing a supposedly good team, Team Canada was beating the proverbial shit out of them. Prussia had a suspicion it was still some left over rage from Sunday's match, even though it was long over and they won against Germany the other day (his brother had not stood a single chance of winning that game) was affecting the way they played.

The first period came to a stop and everyone seemed surprised by how well the Canadians were doing. Team Russia scored one goal, but Team Canada was on another blood craze and this time, they wanted real, red blood.

"Forty minutes, Ivan. You have forty minutes left before I send you back home." Canada hissed out at him, as the second period started.

"Is that a threat, Canada?"

"No, it's my prediction of what you'll be doing tonight." Throughout the exchange, Prussia was recording everything that was happening, trying his best to remain concentrated on the game, the discussion and not on how Matthew's fearless dominant attitude was turning him on. If anything, watching hockey with Matthew led to many torrent nights of passionate, wild and sometimes kinky love making session with maple syrup involved as well.

Prussia snapped out of his lust filled daze when Canada started shouting obscenities to Russia, who was starting to look even paler than usual.

"7-3 Braginski! There ain't nothing you can do about it except go and cry on your ice pillow back home. It took me fifty fuckin' years to beat you, but I did! Revenge is sweet!" Gilbert looked away from his lover's red and white face (the patience Canada had to paint on the flag every day was unbelievable) and focused on the ice rink. Was it already over? Had he really been so caught up in his day dreams?

"Comrade Matvey, I suppose this is the end for me this time, but I will be back."

"Say whatever you want, Ivan, but the fact remains I destroyed you tonight." Canada gave him an eerie smile that made the Russian gulp nervously and he left. Just like that. Matthew smiled at Gilbert for a moment, before taking out his buzzing cell phone from his pocket. He opened it, read the text message he received and tackled Prussia into a hug.

"You were right, today was going to be awesome. I got gold and silver in bobsleigh, another silver in speed skating and a bronze at another skating event, plus we won the game! This is so awesome!" Canada claimed his lips in a fervent kiss and Gilbert was only happy to respond. It was clear to see whatever brooding Matthew had been doing before was long gone, judging by the way he was pressing himself against his lover.

"Mmh, how about we go home now, and I show you just how happy I am?" Canada kissed him again, promising him later fun if he managed to get them home quickly, before the Canadian nation did something indecent in public.

"Sure." Gilbert managed to say, voice heavy with want. They exited the arena, walked back home and then Matthew rewarded him for having correctly predicted today was going to be a good day. Gilbert would argue tonight was loads better.

**OWARI 16**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I just wanted to get this out, before I have even more chapters to put up!**

**USA, WE'RE GONNA HAVE OUR REMATCH SUNDAY! YOU BE READY!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 25th 2010, 1:11pm**

**Finished writing: February 25th 2010: 11:34pm**

**Started typing: February 26th 2010, 11:55pm**

**Finished typing: February 27th 2010, 1:27am**


	17. Defending Champions

**Olympic Fever**

**Defending Champions**

**I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I just couldn't get it done. If it's any consolation, it's long, it's in Gilbo's point of view and there's some fun times between Matt and Gil?**

**Special thanks to P. for some good ideas!**

**In this chapter: Canada, Prussia, Finland, America**

**Rating: T for language, indecent situations, suggestiveness**

**Disclaimer: GO CANADA!**

Olympic Fever

Defending Champions

Prussia's POV

The doofous, the most awesome person after myself and the awesome me were sitting at the hockey arena for the gold medal game of women's hockey. The jackass (America) was currently taunting Matthew and Matt wasn't letting himself get pushed around. The awesome me, on the other hand, wasn't getting involved in their discussion and was simply there to back up my awesome lover if needed. I had learnt early on that if I wanted to use my five meters at all for anything else than taking a leak, I had to shut my mouth and be there for any type of moral support Matt might need.

That meant I had to offer my hand and let him crush it to smithereens no matter how much it fucking killed, agree with whatever Matt said, offer a comforting hug or shit like that the rare times he lost and let Matt use my awesome body (and for that matter, my awesome five meters) for whatever sexual relief he needed. I couldn't say I really minded (except maybe the whole hand crushing bit; that was not awesome).

Currently, I was simply watching the two brothers argue and I was wishing I had a bag of popcorn or something. America (the idiot) was convinced his girls were going to win, whereas Matt knew and was ready to bet everything (including his vital regions!) that his brother was going down.

"When was the last time you won Alfred? Wait, don't answer that, it was somewhere before the 98 Olympics. What year are we now? Oh, 2010. It's been what? At least sixteen years if you go to the Olympics of 94, since you got gold? I don't think it's going to happen this time around, sunshine, so wipe that smile off your face and start packing your bags." It was fuckin' hilarious to see America's face all scrunched up like that, as if something died and crawled up his ass. Speaking of ass…

"You say that now, Mattie, but my girls are real good this year!"

"Say that again, and I'll shove a hockey stick up your ass!" Now, that, I would love to see! I found it fuckin' awesome the way Matt would become so violent or some shit like that when he argued with Alfred. Don't get me wrong, I liked the whole cute thing he got going on, but Matt could be positively evil when prompted and it was hot. I honestly hoped Team Canada won just so Matt could lash out on his brother. That and the fact it would be an epic battle.

At some point or other, the game started and the two of them cheered like mad for their respective teams. By the way the women were playing, you would never guess that it was the women's game. They played like men (but better) and this was what a hockey game was all about; pure energy, electricity in the air, rabid fans and two strong teams who fuckin' hated each other.

It was amazing to see how many penalties the ref could give and positively hilarious to hear the reactions it got from the fans and the two brothers.

"Ha, Mattie, it's a two player advantage for my team. This is when I score, watch it happen!"

"In your dreams maybe, but Shannon's good."

"She's a rookie."

"Fifteen players on your forsaken team are rookies!" The argument was left at that and I could see Matthew was silently nervous. So being the awesome person I was, I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He turned towards me and gave me a small smile. In that moment, I felt like I was falling all over for him and falling hard.

I was turning into a real pansy.

The penalty eventually ended and the two of them were evenly forced. In a mater of minutes, Team Canada scored.

"What were you saying, Alfred?"

"Don't think you've won just yet, Mattie. Wait and see, there are two periods left." Despite whatever he wanted to think, Team Canada scored again.

"Poulin is on freakin' fire! I hope she gets a hat trick." I loved the fact Alfred looked so insecure, while Matthew looked so very sure of himself. He looked radiant if anything.

Time went by fast and the two teams were ferocious and vicious and going at it, as if their life depended of it. It reminded me of two dogs fighting over the same slab of meat. Before any of us really realized it, there were only ten minutes left to the last period. Where the fuck had the time gone? So very few minutes left before the gold was awarded. It was intense.

The crowd was practically ready to go on a stampede, the players were playing at their best and there was no more circulation in my hand. Thank God Matt could never go into labour or else I wouldn't have a hand anymore.

"Stop that fucking puck! C'mon, stop it, stop it, hell yeah! Tabarnak que c'tait beau ça!"

"How does it feel to get silver again, Alfred? How does it feel to lose to your brother, to me, Canada, again?"

"The game is not over yet." America tried to sound brave and heroic or some crap like that, but he failed miserably at it. The clock continued to tick down the time and then the game ended. Canada won. It was maddening all the cheering that went on. Tino came to joins us shortly before hand, since his team won the bronze and he and Matt were all chipper.

"And the defending champions win again, Alfred! You can't beat us; no matter how many medals you have, how greater you might think you are, you're still only second best at this game." America gave this pathetic type of whimper and I thought Matt looked hot in that one moment and I wanted him badly.

He then turned around to face me and it was corny to say he looked even more beautiful with his violet eyes shining brightly, face paint glittering and hair swaying with every motion of his head, but he did. And when he tackled me into a hug and sought my lips with his own, I figured this was what hockey was all about.

On the ice, one of the players (I couldn't tell which one, Matt was conveniently blocking my view) got a flag from someone and the usual red maple leaf in the center was painted gold. It was quite awesome.

Eventually, the crowd quieted down, somewhat, the players calmed down and went to stand in line and Matthew let go of me long enough to sit back up and look at the ceremony. But I didn't want him to stop, not after that and I didn't care if there were people around. It was our own way of celebrating.

By then, Team Finland was walking in and everyone was cheering for them. The team players waved and beamed as they walked to their place.

"We want to get gold in four years, so be prepared, Matthew." Tino added with a proud, confident smile. There wasn't anything menacing about it, but shit, if they could beat Sweden, well, maybe they had a chance, in about thirty years, or never, not with Matt around, that was for damn sure.

Once Team Finland got their medals and their bouquets of weeds (those were not flowers. They looked like weeds), Team USA walked on to the carpet like podium or whatever the hell it was called and they started handing out the medals. Halfway through, people started cheering "USA, USA!" over and over again.

I thought it was stupid at first, but when I looked around, I saw even Canadians were clapping along and chanting. I turned around to tell Matt about it, but I found him with his arm around his brother's shoulders and he had a huge smile on his face. The two of them were cheering together and it was as though there was no fighting before hand.

Hockey was fuckin' weird at times. I found myself thinking Matthew was the greatest and kindest individual in the history of ever, for the way he acted despite everything.

I managed to pull him away from his brother, just as the women from Team Canada were getting their medals and Matt beamed with pride and joy.

"Matt, make love to me now." It was a blunt demand and I knew it. Despite the face paint, I could still see him blush and that made him even cuter.

"Not now, Gil, later, after the anthem." But I didn't want to wait and being the impatient, turned on lover I was, I pulled him as close to me as possible and crashed my lips over his. I was fuckin' glad he responded as I wanted him to.

I can vaguely recall what happened afterwards, while Matt was busy doing awesome things with his hands. The Canadian girls got their medals and their weeds, everyone cheered really loudly, the flags were raised, the anthem was sung (and I had to ask Matthew to hum it along more often when he was doing _that_ to me) and at the end, Tino's girls shook hands with Matt's girls. I remember thinking they were probably shaking their hands to get a chance to feel the power of a golden victory on their own hands, but whatever other thought I was supposed to have after that was interrupted and I focused on Matthew.

Tino left when he saw we weren't paying much attention to anyone else anymore, but Alfred didn't get the hint and when he finally realized his brother and I wanted to be left alone, he was revolted and voiced his displeasure or something like that. I wasn't expecting what came next, but it did and it made me love Matthew all the more.

Matt got up, half dressed, (his jeans were hanging loosely around his hips), hair mused, face paint smeared and eyes alit with lust and now fury and he just picked up his brother by the collar (it was fucking amazing!) dragged him to the door of our section, shoved him out the door before coming back to me and picking up from where he had left off. There was nothing in this world like a good old hockey game.

**OWARI 17**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Anyone else have the hockey game song stuck in their head now?**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**More hockey to come!**

**Started writing: February 26th 2010, 8:11am**

**Finished writing: February 27th 2010, 6:05pm**

**Started typing: February 27th 2010, 6:07pm**

**Finished typing: February 27th 2010, 8:31pm**


	18. It's a North American Thing

**Olympic Fever**

**It's a North American Thing**

**First off, AHAHAHA SO MANY PROMPTS AND THE OLYMPICS ARE DONE, FAIL!**

**Second off, no, this is not about Sunday's game.**

**Third off, DANS VOS FACES! CANADA SO BEAT USA IN HOCKEY AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fourth off, I don't like this chapter.**

**Fifth off, total chapter count, 26. Cookie to the person who can figure out why.**

**Sixth off, THE OLYMPICS ARE OVER, NO!**

**In this chapter: Canada, Prussia and the return of dear Slovakia**

**Rating: T- for language.**

**Disclaimer: Today is my half birthday!**

**Also, UGH, why so many hockey prompts? I'm fed up of writing about hockey! This is the before last prompt about a hockey game, I PROMISE!**

Olympic Fever

It's a North American Thing

Canada was cheering on his team as loud as he could. He absolutely refused to lose this game and play for the bronze. He wanted a rematch against his brother and so far, it looked as though he was going to get it. The score was currently one nothing and both sides were quite competitive. The game could very well go to any of the two teams and Team Canada had to play smart.

Gilbert was cheering just as loudly, because it was contagious, and frankly, he wouldn't look awesome if he didn't cheer on his lover's team.

"COME ON LUONGO! STOP THE PUCK! WE NEED TO GET BACK AT ALFRED!" Slovakia was watching the game with them and unlike at the first women's game; he knew his men actually had a chance to go for the gold.

"Your men play well, but can they defeat us?" Slovakia asked. Prussia felt like telling him his team was currently losing, but he didn't say a word, as Matthew smirked.

"Just wait and see. We want a rematch and we're gonna get it, damn it!" The two fell silent as they continued watching the game.

"Come on already, push Halak away!"

"Isn't he one of your players for one of your NHL teams?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't care who the hell he plays for right now other than the fact he's not on Team Canada and he's in the way!" Prussia reminded himself he was better off not saying a word, so he remained quiet.

The second period was well on its way and Matthew felt as though it was dragging on longer than in the women's game.

"It's only been five minutes? You have got to be kidding me!" The puck went back and forth and even though the score was in Matthew's favour, it was still anybody's game, especially judging by the way the players were skating. They were being pushed into the sides, body slammed left and right and falling every now and then.

The score crawled to 3-0 for Canada and it stayed that way all throughout the second period and well into the third period. It seemed as though the game was in the bag, but Slovakia wasn't so sure about that.

"There is still time left and your team seems to be losing steam." And just as Slovakia said that, his team scored. Matthew did not know what to say or do. Well, at least he was leading by two points. With about six or so minutes left, however, Slovakia scored again. The crowd was going mad.

"Like I was saying, these aren't my women playing. My men have been doing this for a long time." Canada wasn't listening to what anyone was telling him. He was gripping Prussia's hand as tightly as possible and Gilbert was seriously starting to look forward to Sunday just so the various cuts on his hands could start healing.

"Please don't let another one in, please don't let another one in, please don't let-STOP THAT FUCKING PUCK, THANK YOU!"

The clock ticked down the last few minutes of the game and they were the most stressful last minutes of any game up to date. Slovakia came close to getting a third goal, but the game ended before they could.

After jumping around for a bit and hugging Prussia tightly, Canada took out his cell phone and dialled a number. He waited a moment and then a huge feral grin came to his face.

"Alfred! You. Me. Sunday. You're going down!" He then closed his phone and returned cheering.

**OWARI 18**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 27th 2010, 10:11pm**

**Finished writing: February 28th 2010, 9:34pm**

**Started typing: March 1st 2010, 5:51pm**

**Finished typing: March 1st 2010, 6:30pm**


	19. For the Women

**Olympic Fever**

**For the Women**

**Well hello there, this is prompt 19. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed since the beginning! More to come. The hockey game prompt has been written and should be typed up Saturday max. Sorry for the lateness!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Goodness, not a hockey prompt!**

Olympic Fever

For the Women

Matthew Williams was reading the paper on this fine, rather warm morning. There was a small statistic that was done on the Olympics and the results made him laugh a bit.

So far, nine of the eleven gold medals he got (eleven gold medals!) were won by women. It made him extremely happy to know his girls were bringing such pride and joy to his country. It was also nice to see the women were doing so well, since it would get some people to pipe down about women not being good at sports. Matthew was a firm believer of equal rights and seeing these results simply made him giddy with joy.

Canada was smiling happily at the newspaper when Prussia walked in to the kitchen. He ruffled his hair affectionately before plopping himself in the chair next to him and laying his head on his arms. Gilbert stared at his lover's happy expression for a moment, before all the smiling got to him.

"What's got you all cheery this morning?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"My women are doing well in the games." Matthew simply said. Gilbert smirked at that.

"Never underestimate women; you'd be surprised what they could do." He closed his eyes for a moment and saw Hungary charging at him with a frying pan and knocking the shit out of him. Yeah, women were fierce.

**OWARI 19**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yes, a very short piece that wouldn't leave me alone ahaha. **

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 1st 2010, 8:19pm**

**Finished writing: March 1st 2010, 9:40pm**

**Started typing: March 3rd 2010, 7:49pm**

**Finished typing: March 3rd 2010, 8:32pm**


	20. Beard Theory

**Olympic Fever**

**Beard Theory**

**I have P. and a commercial to thank for this.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Can't wait for this series to be over!**

Olympic Fever

Beard Theory

When Matthew snuggled up to him that morning, Gilbert felt something tickle his chest. It wasn't the usual texture or feel of hair. If anything, it was coarser and slightly prickly. Perplexed, the Prussian opened his eyes and was greeted by the most peculiar sight he had seen in a long while. Canada, his sweet and beautiful lover, had a rather impressive quantity of facial hair.

Sure, he noticed Matthew wasn't really shaving in the last couple of days, but now it really showed. At first, it was nothing but slight peach fuzz, and then it was a small stubble like Francis had, and now it was more prominent. Gilbert was perplexed. It was so very unlike Canada, who was always so prim and proper, to let himself go like this.

Intrigued, he probed Matthew's shoulder, until the man responded in some other way than simple grunts. Canada turned around and buried his head in his pillow, but Prussia was relentless. He continued shaking the younger man's shoulder, until bleary violet eyes opened up and looked at him.

"Wha'?"

"Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?" Matthew nodded and snuggled back to Gilbert's side. Prussia felt the same tickling sensation on his side.

"What's up with the beard?" Gilbert wasn't one who went around the pot and he liked to get straight to the point. Canada gave him a quizzical look before passing a hand over his chin. He cracked a smile, when he felt the hair growing there.

"It grew in, good, I'm glad." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you trying to look like France?" Prussia asked, slightly unnerved.

"I'm not; I'm doing this for the games." When Gilbert's face didn't light up with wonder and understanding, Matthew continued explaining.

"Usually, during play-off season, male Canadians don't shave and let their beards grow in. I was having a conversation with Jean-Pierre a few days ago and he said he was letting his grow for the "play-offs" of the men's hockey during the Olympics and told me to do the same, so I am." Prussia stared at him for a good while before getting up, going to the bathroom and coming back with a razor in his hand.

"Shave it off. Now." Canada looked at him as though he asked him to cut off an arm.

"No! This is tradition."

"I don't remember you growing in a beard last year."

"That's because you were in Germany helping your brother." Prussia said nothing as he remembered he had been gone around that time last year.

"Whatever, remove it; it doesn't suit you." Matthew looked at the object long and hard, before taking it and chucking it in the garbage. Gilbert looked at him incredulously for a while, before shaking his head and going back to sleep. No matter how long he'd live here, he'd never understand Canadians and their crazy traditions.

**OWARI 20**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Six chapters left. **

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Next one is hockey. FINALLY.**

**Started writing: March 1st 2010, 9:44am**

**Finished writing: March 1st 2010, 11:59pm**

**Started typing: March 4th 2010, 2:57pm**

**Finished typing: March 4th 2010, 3:47pm**


	21. Golden Battle

**Olympic Fever**

**Golden Battle**

**At long last, the much awaited hockey game between America and Canada!**

**In this chapter: America, Prussia, and Canada.**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I miss the Olympics. Oh and you'll be happy to know, it's a long chapter.**

Olympic Fever

Golden Battle

This was it. This would be the defining moment of the Olympics. Well, at least, for him and Alfred it would be. This was the last medal event. This was the hockey final. His justice retribution. His revenge. Matthew would not accept a silver medal. He would not fall second to his brother. Not this time. Not for this.

And so, on this one day, the last day of the Olympiads, he put on his Team Canada jersey, wrapped his neck with his Olympic scarf, painted his flag on his face, (for the last time, he thought nostalgically), and then drew two maple leaves on either of Gilbert's cheeks. This would be a game worthy of the history books; that much he knew.

Once the two of them were decked out in their Olympic apparatus, they left their house and walked to the arena where the battle royal, known as hockey, would take place. Their walk there was done in silence, for Canada was subconsciously plotting ways to kill off his brother, if America won and Prussia rather liked having his head attached to his neck.

When they arrived at the arena, they found the place packed with fans and celebrities supporting both teams. Other athletes came to witness this event of proportionate importance to the host nation as well. Alfred was also there, by the time they got to their seats.

The two North American brothers looked at each other for a moment, before Alfred stuck out his hand in the hopes Matthew would shake it. Canada regarded the hand for a moment, and it looked as though he would spit on it or something, but finally, he opted to ignore it. Gilbert wished he had a butter knife to spread the tension on a piece of bread.

"Ready to see your team lose like last week, little bro?" America asked casually, once he understood what type of game this would turn out to be.

"In your dreams. My team's made some changes, you'll see, I'm not losing to you."

"That's what they all say, but take a look, my team hasn't lost a single game during the Olympics." Canada smirked and there was something positively vicious about it.

"Never say never. You know what they say; if you don't lose a single game during the preliminaries, you won't win your last game." Prussia wanted to argue that the women hadn't lost a single game, but then he remembered the pleasure he had in moving his head, so he remained quiet. He'd much rather see America's crippled body than having to walk around with a cast or something to that extend and he knew Matthew could inflict bodily harm to others if the situation called for it. (Not that it happened often, but still.)

The two fell silent for a moment as the commentator announced the teams. Then they cheered for their respective troops.

"You know what the problem with your team is?" Alfred chanced after a moment.

"Do tell."

"Your players are old." Prussia laughed richly at that, for it sounded like the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"Just watch, they'll lose stamina and I'll win." Canada looked at his brother as though he was about ready to cry, but then he got hold of his emotions and the same look of disdain and rage came back. He punched Alfred hard in the arm for good measure, because he felt like it.

"Fuck you." And then he returned his attention to the ice. The skaters passed the puck to each other, went zooming up and down the rink in a blur of colours and it was quite dizzying to follow. It was infuriating to see how many shots were taken and how none of them went through.

"LEARN HOW TO AIM, CÂLISSE!" Canada yelled out after a particularly lousy shot on net. Whether or not the athletes could hear him, however, was unknown, but it made Matthew feel good when he yelled during the game, whether it was live or from the comforts of his living room.

For a moment, Gilbert feared this game would remain at 0-0 and it would end up in shootouts, which Matthew detested, but just as he thought that, Team Canada scored. The cheering was maddening.

"YES! HA! IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!" It seemed as though the Canadians had already won what with the cheering and the hugging, but the first period wasn't even over.

"It isn't over, Mattie, there's still time." Alfred muttered somewhat dejectedly. Canada didn't care for his brother's feelings at the moment and opted to kiss Prussia fondly for a moment. When they pulled away, (mainly because the mise-en-jeu was done), Gilbert noticed a sight that made him smirk.

"Check out the random flag over there." He pointed off into the distance and Matthew followed the direction until he saw the out of place Russian flag being waved around with the words "Go Canada Go!" written on the white part of the flag.

"Well, what d'ya know, seems Ivan is secretly rooting for me. I guess that's what happens when you go to war against someone over sheer stupidity." Gilbert laughed at the insult, while Alfred made believe he didn't hear it. His brother could be quite vile when he wanted to.

The game continued on and it was a jaw dropping event. Goals that usually went it didn't go in and it was amazing just how close the Americans were getting to score, but they didn't.

"How the hell did that not go in? Come on man, what gives?" Alfred shouted after a particularly good and impressive save made by Luongo, but a frustrating stop for the Americans.

"You're not going to win Alfred, I won't allow it. I want to see you go back home with your tail between your legs, while I gloat at you. We may be brothers in arms and all that, but we ain't brothers on ice." Matthew spat. In that on instant, Prussia understood just how seriously Canada took his hockey and swore to himself never to say a thing about it. America opted to glare at his younger brother, before turning back to the ice.

After the first goal, Team USA became even more vicious. They skated faster, sent a player from Team Canada toppling over in Team USA's benches and took every opportunity to score they could get. Throughout it all, though, Luongo managed to stop the puck again and again.

"LUONGO, YOU'RE MY HERO!" Matthew yelled out, after another spectacular save. No one cheering for Team Canada would counter argue that.

The game was going well and it eventually got better, for Team Canada scored a second time.

"This is like the women's game, Alfred. I told you weren't going to win! Revenge is sweet!"

Revenge may have been sweet and it did have a nice taste for the rest of the first period and most of the second period, but when there were a couple of minutes left and just as Alfred finished saying his team needed to score at least once in this period or else they were doomed, the inevitable happened and an athlete took a shot Luongo did not stop.

"Câlisse de tabarnak! _NON! _Non, non, non, non, non! Not now!" Matthew cried out as the team in blue skated around hugging each other and fist pumping the air.

"So, what were you saying, Mattie? What was that about you winning?" Alfred asked, smirk gracing his lips.

"Shut up, just shut up! The game's not over, yet."

"You're right; the game is far from being over." Canada didn't like the way his brother sounded so smug and it unnerved him. He did not want to lose, again. The second period came to an end shortly after and the Americans were in higher spirits. They knew they had a chance to even out the score. There were exactly twenty minutes left to the gold medal and they would be the longest twenty minutes ever.

"I hate the way game minutes are longer than real minutes. I wish I had a time machine just to get to the end of this." Canada groaned as he buried his head in Prussia's shoulder. Gilbert patted him on the back and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your team will do awesomely and kick Alfred's ass. If they were able to score twice in the first period and only let one in during the second, this shouldn't be a problem." Matthew gave him a small smile, but he wasn't convinced. It wasn't he lacked faith in his team, but Team USA had crushed them last week. Who was to say the same wouldn't happen again?

"Mattie, your team is fading. You won't survive this period." America teased him. Canada saw red and Prussia was too slow to stop Matthew from nearly ripping Alfred's head off.

"My. Team. Is. Not. FADING! And we will never fade. We will defeat you!" The Canadian nation accentuated each word with a jab of his finger to his brother's chest and the older of the two recoiled with each contact. Once Matthew cooled off a bit, he sat back down and the game resumed.

Unfortunately, Alfred's words came back to haunt him. His players did seem to be loosing steam. Somehow or other, Team Canada still managed to fend off Team USA time and time again, but they didn't score anymore goals. They got close, but almost only counted in horseshoes and hand grenades.

There were about two minutes left to the game and nearly everyone was standing at the edge of their seats or simply standing period. Matthew was shouting himself hoarse and gripping Gilbert's hand tightly, (why he didn't think of putting on a glove was beyond him), while Alfred was cheering madly for his own team.

And then it happened. The moment that could change the outcome for either team. Miller left his net. That meant two things could happen. The first, the Americans would score and the game would go into overtime. The second, the Canadians would manage to score on the empty net and they would win. It was obvious to see which outcome the brothers wanted. It happened so fast.

"Tabarnak, arrête la cristie d'puck! Arrête-la, arrête-la!"/ _"Stop the fucking puck! Stop it, stop it!"_ One minute left.

"Let's go team! Let's win it for the hero!" Forty-five seconds left.

"Must everything that comes out of your large mouth have to be about you?" Forty seconds left.

"Aw, Mattie, are you jealous I have a better team?" Thirty-five seconds left.

"Say that again, and I'll strangle you!" Thirty seconds left.

"I have a better te-" Twenty-five seconds left. In a blur, Matthew rose from his seat, lunged at his brother, closed his hands around the other's neck and then the crowd went wild and Canada's hands went limp.

"SCORE!" Twenty-four point three seconds to go.

"Woohoo! What did I tell you, Mattie?" Alfred was doing a victory dance, but Matthew could not hear him.

"… Twenty, twenty-four, WHO THE FUCK LET'S SOMEONE SCORE WHEN THERE'S ONLY TWENTY-FOUR SECONDS LEFT? Câlisse, c'tait quoi ça? Ostie tu m'niaise! Tu me fucking niaise! C't'une vraie joke. I don't believe it. This is not happening, this is not happening. This is just a dream, a really bad dream." Canada didn't seem to know what to do with himself. He stood, he shouted, he sat, he paced, he rocked back and forth on his seat, he stood again, took a step, walked to his brother, then to Gilbert and sat back down.

"That was unbelievably cool! The hero prevails!" Alfred laughed richly and Matthew wanted to punch his brother and for a moment, it looked as though he would, but just as he got up, he slumped back in his seat and sought comfort in Gilbert's arms.

"Cheer up, Matt. The game's not over. You have what, five minutes of overtime to score? You can do it."

"It's twenty minutes." Canada corrected. "Twenty minutes of overtime sudden death. First team who scores wins. If no one scores then we go to shoot outs." Prussia said nothing and simply gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't count your troops out yet, Matt, the fight's not over." Matthew opted to remain silent and send death glares in America's direction, until it was time for the "fourth period" to start. Both crowds of fans were delirious and chanting for their teams, while their voices blended with the echoes of the arena.

It was a four on four play, which meant the teams would have more scoring opportunities and that added more pressure to both Luongo and Miller. The first minute went by, in which Prussia was sure Canada managed to nail out part of his flesh off.

The second minute started ticking by and Team Canada was advancing, passed the blue line, towards the net, Crosby had the puck, Crosby shot, Crosby missed.

"Yack, c'tait tu assez laid comme tir! Ew, what the hell d'you call that? That was the dumbest shot I've seen in a while." America giggled. It had been a particularly odd shot.

But Crosby was not done. He still had control of the puck. He skated a bit, went left and then right, placed himself, took another shot.

It went in.

Score.

3-2 Canada.

"YES! Oh my God, YES! In your face Alfred! Dans ta sale face! And that makes two hockey gold medals for me and none for you! Who's the better team now, eh? Who's got the better team? I told you! I told you, I told you, I told you! We won! Hell yes we won! You know why you lost, Alfred? You weren't wearing your damned miracle on ice jerseys and also, because older players have more experience, so there!" It was Canada's turn to do a happy dance and he wasn't afraid to show off his moves. Prussia cat called and cheered for the victory of Team Canada, while Alfred silently sulked.

Once everyone calmed down some, the medals and flowers were given out and Team Canada paraded around the ice with their flag. It was strange and somewhat ironic to see and feel the two contrasting emotions in the arena. On one hand, there were the happy Canadians and on the other, there were the disappointed Americans.

Gilbert was glad Canada won for many reasons. The first being the team he was rooting for won, the second Matthew was completely radiant with joy and the third he wouldn't have to find a way to cheer up his sulky lover like last week.

After Matthew's little parade of happiness, he seemed to remember Prussia was still there and turned to face him, before jumping in his arms. Gilbert spun him around a few times as Canada kissed him over and over again.

When Prussia put him down, Matthew beamed at him and led him out of the arena, completely dismissing and ignoring Alfred, who was still silently sulking. The other two made their way back to Canada's Vancouver home for a little victory celebration of their own, before the closing ceremony of the 2010 Olympics.

**OWARI 21**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**HOCKEY PROMPTS ARE FINALLY OVER, THANK YOU!**

**Started writing: March 2nd 2010, 9:31pm**

**Finished writing: March 3rd 2010, 1:29pm**

**Started typing: March 4th 2010, 10:53pm**

**Finished typing: March 6th 2010, 2:01pm**


	22. Oh Canada

**Olympic Fever**

**Oh… Canada**

**Title may be interpreted which ever way you want to, but yes, it's meant to be said _that_ way, yes, I went there.**

**Be ready for another long chapter.**

**Be ready to wait a bit for the next chapter, it's not done yet, sorry.**

**In this chapter: Prussia, Canada, America, Russia, the return of Québec, British Columbia and, the introduction of Ontario, as well as other nations who are just there in the background.**

**Rating: T for anger management issues on the parts of Québec and Ontario.**

**Disclaimer: None.**

**Thanks to P., again.**

Olympic Fever

Oh… Canada

After their little private celebration of the hockey game victory, Matthew and Gilbert took a nap, before getting ready for the closing ceremony. When they woke up, Canada made them some pancakes, before getting his act together. Matthew repainted a small maple leaf on his face, because it would be the last time he would do so for a while and put on his deep red shirt with a nice pair of pants.

Once they were both ready, they left the house and took their walk to the location of the event. All around them, the pubs and restaurants were filled with Canadians and other people from different parts of the world alike. TVs were on and showing the countdown, before the closings for those who couldn't attend at the main venue.

When they got there, they met up with the other nations that came to watch and Matthew greeted each and every one of them, before returning to his seat. Of the others who came, there was France and England, who were already bickering, Germany was sitting with Italy, America was chatting with Australia, Poland was telling Lithuania he won a gold medal just for him, Russia was talking with Slovakia about "the good old days", and some of Canada's children, notably British Columbia, Ontario and Québec, were sitting together and giving each other a play by play of the various events they found spectacular during these past two weeks.

They chatted amongst themselves and with the other people that were there, while waiting for the ceremony to start. Canada acknowledged his boss when they happened to glance at each other and he left it at that. Throughout all of this, Gilbert was glad to see Matthew wasn't as stressed as he had been at the start of the games.

"Glad to see you're not about to pull your hair out." He told him, just to make sure his lover wasn't having an interior panic attack. The smile he got in return would have been answer enough.

"These are the closings. It's an entirely different thing. I mean, the games are over, the medals have been handed out and this show is going to be awesome, for a lack of a better word. It certainly will be going out with a bang." And just as he said that, a replica of the cauldron was revealed. The crowd quieted down and observed the statue in silence.

"Wait… the arm is still missing."

"That's the whole point, watch." Gilbert turned his attention back to the stage where a mime came out. The audience members chuckled, as the mime tried to fix the arm and pull it out. At long last, the statue was complete and the athlete who had not been able to light up the arm was finally able to do so. Everyone cheered and clapped, as the mime and the athlete disappeared.

"That was cool, bro, nice going there with the humour." Alfred whispered from behind them. It was amazing to note how all animosity between them, from the game that happened a few hours ago, seemed to have disappeared. Either that or the two of them were good actors.

From there, the flag bearers walked in and took their place to form a circle. After they waved their flags around for a while, the athletes walked in and everyone gave them a standing ovation. It was clear to see any tension the athletes felt at the beginning of the games was gone and they were all genuinely beaming with joy. It took a while before everyone was seated and when they were, the closing spectacle was able to start.

There was much singing of anthems and a few people were getting restless after the Olympic anthem was sung. At long last, the final anthem was about to be sung and it just so happened it was the Russian one.

"Little Matvey, you may have a nice, fun, bilingual anthem, but my anthem is much more spectacular." Ivan told him with a smile. The choir entered and took their place before starting to sing.

"_You mean it's much more austere and pretentious." _Prussia thought to himself. They sat quietly as they listened to the long anthem and Russia sang along with them. He seemed to be really pleased he was getting the Olympics next.

When that was taken care of, it was time for a little presentation by the Russians and everyone was curious to see what they were going to do. What was shown left them breathless.

"That's pretty amazing considering the maestro is here and the musicians are all the way in Russia. Technology really is impressive." Matthew murmured, his eyes transfixed on the stage before him. Gilbert could only nod in agreement as Ivan's smile grew wider.

As per tradition, following that, the Olympic flag was passed on to the next country and Canada and Russia shook hands to seal the event.

* * *

After a few comedic skits performed by some Canadian actors and comedians, the last leg of the show was upon them; notably, a closing to Canadian culture and a few musical interpretations from various Canadian groups. The other nations that were there with them pestered Matthew to know what the show would be, but Canada kept quiet and told them it would be purely entertainment. When it started, they understood why.

The show was incredibly entertaining and it mocked the stereotypes others had about Canadian culture, but it was so very funny. The hockey, the mounted police, beavers, moose, maple syrup…

"Mein Gott, Matt! Who would have thought you had a comedic side to you?" Canada smirked at him and counted it as a point for him.

"You'd be surprised, Gil. It's always the quiet ones that take you by surprise." Prussia had to agree. He continued watching the show and imagined his lover wearing the mounted police uniform and entertained himself for a while with that fantasy. By the end of it, whoever had been falling asleep was wide awake and eagerly waiting for more.

The stage was cleared of the giant hockey players and the equally large Mounties, before the first musical group was revealed. This went on for a while and some people and nations alike even got up and danced. It was very nice to see so many people from different cultures mingle together, while having a pleasant time.

At first they seemed to be only playing music from the Western cost, but soon enough, there were groups from Ontario and Québec as well and that made the later one positively thrilled.

"Aye, P'pa, P'pa, 'garde, c'est la chasse galerie! C'est don ben nice ça!"/ _"Hey Dad, Dad, look, it's la chasse galerie!"_

"Well, j'voulais pas entendre le monde chialer pour le lack of French, so j'les ai forcé de m'écouter, pour une fois."/ _"Well, I didn't want to hear people complaining again, because of the lack of French, so I forced them to listen to me, for once."_

"Top la, l'père! Ostie que j't'aime!"/ _"High five, Dad! Shit I love you, man!" _Jean-Pierre high fived his father and Gilbert felt completely lost. He understood some French, after all, when one was friends with Francis, you ended picking up a bit of the language, but this French was completely foreign to him. It was like listening to China go off on a tangent, or something like that.

"En effet, c'est vrai que c'est une belle touche."/ _"Indeed, it's true that it's a nice touch." _Ontario interjected. Canada closed his eyes and braced himself for what he was sure would happen next.

"Au pire, ta yeule le wannabe! Mêle toi donc d'tes affaire, l'bozo!"/ _"Why don't you shut up, wannabe! Keep your nose out of other people's business, asshole." _And there they went again. Matthew sighed. Somehow or other, his two sons always ended up fighting. In a way, it was like having a younger version of France and England bickering, except with more attitude and vulgar language.

"Fuck you! For your information, you aren't the only one who prides himself with his French culture, espèce de sépératiste!"

"Boys, behave…" Matthew tried to interject, but he wasn't heard over the noise in the stadium.

"Ta yeule! Niaise moi donc avec ta sois-disant-pensant "French culture". T'es rien qu'un pissou qui vit encore chez popa. Grandit donc un peu l'frère, t'es pu un bébé."/ _"Shut up! __I'll show you your so called "French culture". You're nothing but a little baby who's still living at daddy's house. Grow up, bro, you're not a kid anymore." _Vincent fumed and a vein popped in his head.

"Qu'est-cé qu't'as dit? Répètes dont ça dans ma face!"/ _"What did you say? __Care to repeat that in my face?" _Jean-Pierre smirked.

"PISSOU, PISSOU, PISSOU!" Québec yelled out as he got up. Ontario got up as well and tried to lunge for Québec's throat, but the other male side stepped his brother.

"R'viens ici, p'tit maudit! Câline, Jean, t'es-tu obligé de m'faire chier à chaque fois qu'on s'voit?"/ _"Come back here, you little punk! Damn it, Jean, d'you have to piss me off every time that we see each other?"_

"C'pas mon problème si ta face me fais chier."/ _"It's not my problem if your face pisses me off."_

"ESPÈCE D'IGNORANT! TU VOIS PAS QUE DAD AVAIT SON MOMENT PIS TU L'AS RUINÉ!"/ _"You stupid ignorant! Can't you see Dad had his moment and you just ruined it?"_

"Ta yeule! Ma t'peter la yeule, tabarnak. J'ai rien fait, c'est toi qu'yé sorti d'nulle part, espèce d'enfouaré!"/ _"Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass. I didn't do a fucking thing; you're the one that came outta nowhere, 'tard."_

"I was there all along, Christ. And I have a francophone population too, jerk."

"Les gars… calmez-vous…"/ _"Boys… calm down…"_

"On s'en crisse tu d'ta population? Essaye pas d'faire le franco quand t'as jamais aimé ma face."/ _"I don't give a shit about your population. Don't try to play the Franco when you've never cared about me."_

"What do you mean, I never cared about you? I do care. You're still my brother! I'm closer to you than I am to Louise; she's always ignoring me."

"Ben merci d'm'avoir aimé pendant l'temps d'la Nouvelle France quand tu m'faisais chier a'c tes ostie d'lois d'marde."/ _"Yeah, thanks for having cared about me during the time of Nouvelle France with your fucking laws."_

"It wasn't my fault! It was my boss's. I couldn't do anything about it, Christ."

"ÇA SUFFIT, EH! J'EN AI ENTENDU ASSEZ! CÂLISSE LES GARS! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE PIS REGARDER LE SHOW!"/ _"That's enough, eh! __I heard just about enough! God damn it, boys! You will shut up and you will watch the show!" _Matthew finally lost it and snapped. He got up and slapped both his sons across their faces, before sitting back in his seat, fuming. Not only was he humiliated by the fact his eldest of children couldn't behave while in public, but he was also hurt that even after all these years, they couldn't get along for the sake of their own lives.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, c'tu possible pour vous d'arrêter d'agir comme des sauvages, pis commencer à agir comme une famille à la place?"/ _"For the love of God, is it possible for the two of you to quit acting like savages and more like a family?" _Canada sighed out as he leaned against Prussia's shoulder for comfort.

"I… I… I was slapped. Dad, you've never hit me before." Vincent looked crestfallen and put a hand to his stinging cheek. Jean-Pierre smirked and took his seat as well.

"Aww, le fils à P'pa s'en ai fait câlisser une, c'tu triste. Maintenant tu sais comment j'me sens la majorité du temps."/ _"Aww, Daddy's boy got slapped, ain't that sad! __Now you know how I feel most of the time." _Ontario said nothing, for he was too stunned by what happened. Québec was silent for a moment before he too brought his hand to his cheek.

"Câlisse le père, tu fouettes fort."/ _"God, dad, you hit hard." _Matthew glared at them from the folds of Gilbert's arms.

"Well, maybe it'll get the two of you to behave. I can't believe you can't act like grown men."

"Aye, tout c'que j'veux, c'est crisser mon camp d'icitte. Après ça j'vous fou la paix pis le monde devient magique. Au moins j'habite pas encore a'c mon père à mon âge."/ _"Hey, all I want to do is leave from here. After that I'll leave you alone and the world becomes magical. At least I don't still live with my father, at my age."_

"You're just as bad, you live next door! At least I have my own place in Toronto."

"Yeah, mais c'pas le basement!"/ _"Yeah, but at least it's not the basement!"_

"God, Dad was right, you are immature and you're not going to get your independence, it's not going to happen, so shut up!"

"Qui c'est qu't'appelles immature?"/_ "Who are you calling immature?"_

"Christ almighty! Shut up already!" Gilbert finally snapped. Throughout the musical interpretations, he tried to ignore the constant bickering, and when Matthew leaned against his shoulder, he tried to cheer him up, but now he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just shake hands and pipe down." Prussia took Québec's and Ontario's hands and brought them together so they could shake them. They reluctantly did so and finally stopped yelling at each other, for now.

"L'beau père est violent."/ _"Man, stepdad's violent."_

"Shit, he's got guts."

"Oh, c'est Marie-Mai!"/ _"Oh, it's Marie-Mai!" _Jean-Pierre shouted when he realised one of his singers was up on stage.

"Est cool, elle!"/ _"She's cool." _He added as he started dancing to the rhythm of the song.

"Yeah, she's pretty neat. Her father's from Northern Ontario, we have something in common!"

"Essaye pas, l'frère."/ _"Don't even try." _Jean shook his head to add emphasis to his point.

"Hey, d'you feel like getting a beer after the show?"In an instant, Québec's face lightened up with joy.

"Ostie que j't'aime le frère!"/ _"God, I love you!"_ The two of them slung their arms around each other and sang along to the song. To someone who didn't know them or hadn't just witnessed their little shouting match, it would have seemed as though they were great friends.

"Why are my kids so bipolar?" Canada groaned out. Prussia drew his body closer to him and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist before nuzzling his head affectionately.

"At least they're not yelling anymore. Now we can watch the end of the show without any distractions; except my brother dancing out to this chick's song." Gilbert pointed out his brother, who was indeed dancing to Marie-Mai's song. Both he and Matthew laughed and the Canadian promised himself to send out a copy of the CD to Ludwig.

The Olympics finally came to an end after an interesting dance number, which was very colourful. After the ending, the flame was extinguished without much ado and everyone headed their own way. Matthew bid goodbye to those who were taking early flights back to their own houses and wished a pleasant night to those who would be coming over for a luncheon at his house tomorrow.

Québec and Ontario left arm in arm and went to a pub to drink to their heart's content. They eventually got drunk beyond imagination and sang various versions of the national anthem before passing out in a random park in Whistler. British Columbia left her brothers there and made sure to fill their pants with snow before calling their father and telling him that his precious boys would have a rude awakening when dawn came.

As for Matthew and Gilbert, they returned to the Canadian's Vancouver home and lucky for the Prussian, Canada was in much higher spirits, so he didn't have to cheer him up. Matthew made them poutine because he was suddenly craving it and they ate together, before retiring to their bedroom for some much deserved quality time together.

Oh Canada never sounded so beautiful to Matthew then when Gilbert said it with that particular intonation that night.

**OWARI 22**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ugh, that was LONG.**

**So, how d'you guys feel about Ontario and Québec?**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 3rd 2010, 1:35pm**

**Finished writing: March 5th 2010, 2:11pm**

**Started typing: March 6th 2010, 1:54pm**

**Finished typing: March 8th 2010, 3:53pm**


	23. Gold Medal Count

**Olympic Fever**

**Gold Medal Count**

**I'm so sorry for having these last chapters out so late. I just don't have the same motivation I had when the games were going on. Three more chapters after this… I guess they'll be done next week since I'm off… but don't despair, my readers, it's almost over!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, America, England, France, Australia**

**Rating: T for France**

**Kiwi is Australia. America gave him that nickname when they were children because he always confused Australia and New Zealand together.**

Olympic Fever

Gold Medal Count

The following day, Matthew welcomed the last of his fellow nations for a luncheon together. Of those who were able to come, there was Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Kiwi. He invited his children over, but Vincent and Jean-Pierre were passed out drunk somewhere (and frankly he didn't really care, it was their problem, not his and he knew his boys would be fine), the others took early flights or trains back home and Victoria would have come, but she was busy helping her boss.

So far, everyone was sitting at the table munching on the various things Canada managed to prepare that morning. The only one who was missing was Australia, but he called a while back to say he would be late. They were waiting for him, before really digging into the food. Just as Alfred was about to say they should start without him, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry about the delay, mate, slept right through, hope you didn't start without me." Matthew let his cousin in and walked with him to the dinning room. Once everyone said hello, they took their seats and started the meal.

While they ate, they exchanged anecdotes and highlights they witnessed throughout the two weeks of Olympics. Sometimes they disagreed with each other, ("Ohno was a pompous git, he deserved to be disqualified."), but most of the time, they simply agreed with whatever the other was saying, so they wouldn't get into a fist fight over it again.

Naturally, at some point or another, the conversation turned to the number of medals and there was a brief moment of tension that filled the room, before it was broken by Alfred.

"Well, once again, I can't complain, my team was wonderful and brought back thirty-seven medals. We're number one, again!" It seemed as though no one wanted to burst his bubble or bother with the bickering, but Matthew wouldn't allow it, not this year.

"And care to tell us how many of those were gold?" America didn't seem to catch on to what his brother was implying, but the others did.

"Nine. Not my all time best, but can't complain."

"You're right, not your all time best, ever. Know how many I got?" Canada sneered at his older brother and everyone in the room groaned, as they felt the dispute coming along.

"No idea, I wasn't really paying attention to the others, since none of you were ahead of me."

"Well, let me broaden your mind, Alfred, I got fourteen of them. Fourteen times my anthem was sung and no one else got to that number, ever before. Not bad, eh, for a nation who never won gold on home soil? What d'you have to say now?"

"I think it's safe to say Matt whooped your ass, Al. How d'you like them apples?" Kiwi interjected from the side.

"I think it's safe to say it's not the quantity of athletes you have, but more like the quality." Canada let on.

"Whatever man, my ten extra athletes still managed to get me more medals." Sensing a fight was about to erupt, Arthur intervened, before things got out of hand, as they usually did when Kiwi and Matthew ganged up on Alfred.

"Alright, that's enough. You've both done extremely well and we're all proud of your performances. Please, can we try and spend this last day together as a family and not rip our heads off?"

"Aw, Iggy's getting sentimental." America cooed out making the British man blush to his ears.

"That is not what I meant!" England tried to defend himself, but failed miserably at that.

"Of course it's not, Eyebrows' just jealous he only got one medal during the games. He doesn't want you guys to brag about your exploits." Prussia added with a laugh. Canada hit his arm lightly and Gilbert simply smirked and pulled his lover closer, who said something about having guests over but didn't protest all that much. Australia laughed at that, while Arthur sputtered it wasn't the case and Alfred and Francis didn't say a thing, for once, surprisingly.

"For your information, I'm not very partial of the winter games. I simply participate for the sake of being a good sport and for all the friendly competition. Nothing more, nothing less."

"C'est ce qu'il veut que vous croyez, mais quand nous étions aux événements ensemble, il était très… vocale… quand il encourageait ses équipes. C'était très charmant."/ _"That's what he wants you to believe, but when we were at the events together, he was very… vocal… when he was cheering his teams. It was quite charming." _Francis put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder which caused England to push him away roughly.

"Shut up! I was merely caught up in the moment! At least I wasn't parading around naked when I got my medal."

"Non, mais tu étais tout nu après."/ _"No, but you were naked afterwards." _Arthur's face coloured as red as Canada's living room couch and he tried to form an insult, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Francis, please, you don't need to tell us of your fascinating love life with Tea Boy over there. That's too much information." Gilbert told his friend.

"Why is it every time we get together we can't even have a bloody decent meal without some perverted joke being made or something to that extent?" England exclaimed after getting over the off coloured comment France made just moments before. Alfred, Matthew, Kiwi and Francis gave him an incredulous look and Arthur sighed, already knowing the answer. Their family had never been quite the normal one.

**OWARI 23**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, this turned out into anything but what I originally planned, oh well, I blame France.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: March 8th 2010, 8:11am**

**Finished writing: March 9th 2010, 10:26pm**

**Started typing: March 10th 2010, 7:40pm**

**Finished typing: March 10th 2010, 8:45pm**


	24. Neck Pressure

**Olympic Fever**

**Neck Pressure**

**You're probably wondering what I have planned for the last three chapters since there is nothing left to write about the Olympics. Well, you are partially right about that, but you'll see, I have everything planned out.**

**Before you can read the chapter, I have to explain which province represents what on Canada in order for you to understand the title and the story. Naturally, this is all based on my perception.**

**So, the Yukon and North-West Territories represent his arms and hands, his curl is the Nunavut Territory, his head is British-Columbia and his neck is Vancouver, his chest all the way to his stomach are Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba and the Western part of Ontario, his vital regions are Ottawa, his knees are Montreal, his Achilles' tendon is Québec, one of his heels is New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island and Nova Scotia are one foot and Newfoundland is the other foot.**

**That being said,**

**Characters in this chapter: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Two chapters left, I CAN DO IT!**

Olympic Fever

Neck Pressure

On March the second, Matthew Williams woke up without as much as a pull in his neck. For the past two weeks or so, he felt a certain strain in his neck and it caused him pain every now and again. Lucky for him, though, he had a wonderful lover who gave him the most amazing of massages and Prussia never refused to give one to Canada whenever the younger nation felt discomfort.

At first, they both wondered why Matthew felt this way, but after the second day, Canada realized it was because of the extra tourists and people who were in Vancouver for the Winter Games. He wouldn't miss the strain, but he would certainly miss seeing the streets of Vancouver crowded with people and the shoulder rubs. Perhaps he would make believe he was still in pain so Gilbert would continue. Either that or threaten to lock away all the maple syrup. Whichever worked, really.

After putting the first pair of pants and the first shirt he could find on, (his own maple leaf patterned pyjama pants and one of Prussia's shirts), he made his way downstairs to find Gilbert making breakfast for him. Matthew went to greet him, before going to sit at his place at the kitchen table. He was surprised to find an envelope addressed to him on the table. Canada immediately recognized his lover's slanted cursive writing and spared him a glance, before opening the envelope.

The first thing that came out was a note and then two rectangular pieces of paper. He glanced at the note for a second, before looking at the two identical papers. He was shocked and surprised by what they revealed.

"Are you serious? We're going on vacation, together? But why?" Gilbert looked away from the stove and into Matthew's violet eyes that shone with excitement and joy. He gave the younger man a small smile, before returning his attention to the food.

"Read the note." Canada took the aforementioned piece of paper and read what it said.

"_I figured you needed a breather after the madness from the past two weeks and also because you deserve it for the hard work you've done._

_Gilbert."_

Matthew put the note down, before getting up and walking to where the stove was. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's mid section and buried his face in the older man's shoulder. The Prussian stiffened for a moment, before he relaxed into his lover's embrace and continued preparing breakfast. The only change was he put his free hand on top of Matthew's own hands.

"Thank you so much! But how did you manage to get something so close to the departure date?" Gilbert's cheeks coloured slightly and he was glad he wasn't facing the younger man so he wouldn't be able to see the unmanly blush that graced his face. He cleared his throat, before responding.

"Oh, well, I mentioned it to Francis yesterday and he knows someone or has a connection with someone over there or something like that. Francis knows everyone on this planet. Anyways, I told him about it and he suggested we visit this place. He said the weather's nice and you'd like it. That's all that really matters. Don't ask me how he got the tickets so quickly, or why he even had them on him." Canada laughed and hugged him tighter, before pecking his cheek.

"Thank you, it's incredibly sweet of you." Prussia said nothing and put the food on two plates, bringing them to the table. They sat down and started eating the meal.

"How's your neck, by the way?" Gilbert asked after a while. The Canadian debated whether or not to tell him the truth, but his honest personality came out in the end.

"It's much better, but I wouldn't mind a nice neck massage while I'm lounging under a palm tree in a few days." Prussia smirked at Canada and promised himself there would be much more than shoulder rubs under the palm trees coming up.

**OWARI 24**

**TO BE CONTINIUED**

**Why yes, the next chapter will be about their nice little vacation and the mystery chapter for which I had no idea what to write about is actually the last chapter.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: March 11th 2010, 4:00pm**

**Finished writing: March 11th 2010, 6:20pm**

**Started typing: March 11th 2010, 6:25pm**

**Finished typing: March 11th 2010, 6:49pm**


	25. Breather

**Olympic Fever**

**Breather**

**Goodness, I'm so sorry for the delay. In my defence, this chapter is long. The longest of them all. Bow before me, now.**

**Whoever finds the hint to one of my future stories wins a cookie.**

**Characters: France, Canada, Prussia**

**Rating: T+ for Francis and for sweet moments between Matthew and Gilbert**

**Warnings: Beach, sun, lots of fluff and other cute things.**

**Disclaimer: I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT WEEEE! P.S. I had written France's dialogue in mostly English, but when I started typing, it felt too awkward so I changed it back to French, sorry! This chapter could almost be a story on its own…**

Olympic Fever

Breather

Not before long, March the fourth came along and Matthew and Gilbert left for their little vacation. They took the plane out of Vancouver early in the morning and arrived at their destination late in the afternoon. The weather was drastically different than in British Columbia, but the change was welcomed.

When they got their luggage, they exited the airport and found a small man holding up a cardboard sign with Matthew's and Gilbert's names on it. The two were somewhat surprised, but walked up to him nonetheless.

"You are Mr. Williams?" The man asked in a thick French accent, when they got close to him.

"Er, yes, I am, who are you?" Canada asked him timidly. Prussia seized the man up with his eyes and readied himself to intervene if need be.

"Ah, I was sent out by Monsieur Bonnefoy. He told me to come pick you up and bring you to his villa. I am his driver, follow me." Gilbert and Matthew exchanged a look between the two of them, before shrugging and following the man to the fancy looking cab.

"Did Francis tell you he was letting us use his villa?" The Canadian asked him, once they sat down in the back seat.

"No, he didn't. I guess it might have slipped his mind."

"Have you ever been to St-Martin?" The chauffeur asked from the front. They answered in the negative and the man told them they would have a splendid time over here. The ride to the place wasn't all that long and they were too busy looking at the foliage to really pay attention to anything else. The palm trees were tall and green, the ocean's water was a clear blue and the sand was pristine white.

When the car stopped, they turned away from the window to look at the villa. They weren't surprised France owned this place. The building was grand and luxurious. It looked very much like the places in Francis' homeland. The villa was imposing and made of white bricks. There were three floors to the place and the grounds were quite lovely as well. The backyard led to its own private beach and there was more foliage as well. The driver helped them with their luggage and then gave them his number if they needed it for anything.

Once he was gone, Prussia and Canada started looking around the estate. Matthew was pleased to see the fridge was stocked and the pantry was bursting with food. After exploring the main floor, they made their way to the first floor and just as they were about to enter the bedroom, the phone started ringing. The two of them glanced at each other, before Gilbert went to pick up the phone he saw in the corridor, next to a small table.

"Hello?"

"_Ah, Prusse! Je suis content que vous soyez là. Tout c'est bien passé pour vous deux?"_/ _"Ah, Prussia! __I am happy you're here. Everything went well for the two of you?"_

"Francis, it's you. Yeah, the flight went well. Thanks for the heads up on the villa, by the way."

"_Ah, merde! Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié de te le mentionner. Comment trouves-tu la place?"_/ _"Ah, damn! __I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it. How do you find the place?"_

"It's great! Matt really loves it, the weather's good, it's quiet, there's no one shouting about Team USA or Team Something or Other." Prussia looked around and Canada signalled to him he was going to change into something more weather appropriate.

"_C'est bien. Je suis heureux que vous aimiez la place. J'ai pris la liberté de faire nettoyer la maison pour vous et j'ai fait remplir le réfrigérateur. Si tu veux bien aller dans la chambre de bain, je leurs ai demandé de laisser un petit quelque chose dont je pense vous aurez besoin."_/_ "That's good. __I'm happy you like the place. I took the liberty to have the place cleaned for you and I stocked up the food supplies. If you would just go to the bathroom, now, I asked them to leave you two a little something I thought you might need."_ Gilbert walked to the bathroom, side stepping Matthew, who was rummaging in one of their suitcases for a shirt, and opened the door his friend had mentioned. He immediately closed it shut when he saw what was in there.

"_Tu as trouvé?"_/ _"Did you find it?"_ France had the nerve to ask. _"Je me suis dit que ce serait pratique pour vous d'avoir du lubrifiant en surplus, au cas où vous en auriez pas apporté assez. Les bouteilles devraient être placées par ordre alphabétique de saveur. __Si tu ouvres le tiroir en-dessous, tu trouveras des boîtes de c-"_/_ "I told myself it would be practical for the two of you to have extra lube, in case you didn't bring enough. They're placed in alphabetical order by flavour. If you open the drawer beneath it, you'll find boxes of c-"_

"Francis, if you value our friendship and your life, you will not finish that sentence." Prussia growled out. His face turned scarlet and he tried to keep his awesome demeanour, but this conversation was making him uncomfortable. He normally wasn't one that would keep his sexual exploits a secret, but with Matthew, he liked keeping them private. There was also the fact that even though Francis was one of his best friends, he was also Matthew's father, in a way, and having his best friend hint at his friend's sexual life that he had with his son was rather disconcerting, to say the least.

"_D'accord, d'accord, calme toi, je ne dirais plus un mot. Je vous laisse en amoureux maintenant, bonnes vacances!"_/ _"Alright, alright, calm down, I won't say a word. __I'll leave you two alone now, have a nice time!" _Before Prussia could say another word, France hung up the phone. Gilbert shook his head at his friend's antics and returned to the bedroom, where he found Canada wearing grey shorts and a colourful Hawaiian shirt.

"I'm surprised Francis didn't want to talk to me, he usually does." Matthew told him, as he started putting their clothes in the various drawers.

"I didn't give him the chance to, sorry." The younger of the two gave him a questioning look, but when Prussia didn't elaborate, he returned to putting the socks away. Gilbert took a seat on the bed. He watched his lover putter around for a while, before he decided he too should change into something much more appropriate. He dug out a pair of crop pants and the first short sleeved shirt he could find and swapped his clothes.

"D'you wanna go see the grounds outside?" Prussia asked his companion, after a while more of looking at him put things away. Canada stopped for a moment, before nodding. Matthew took his digital camera with him, before the two of them left for their little exploring adventure.

They ended up taking a nice walk along the beach and taking a few pictures as well. Canada was completely radiant with joy and it made Prussia happy to know that he did something good for his lover.

On their way back from the walk, the time difference between Vancouver and this tropical paradise finally seemed to have caught up with Canada. He leaned against Prussia's side for support. Gilbert linked their hands together and the walk back was done mostly in silence. When they arrived at the villa, Prussia made them supper, because Canada looked about ready to crash at any moment.

After their meal, the two of them retired to the bedroom and found France had fine taste in bed linens. Matthew changed the sheets beforehand, because he didn't trust his father figure when it came to matters related to a bed. Matthew snuggled up to Gilbert's side and before the Prussian even turned out the bedside lamp off, the younger man was out like a light.

* * *

The following morning, Gilbert woke up to the sound of waves and tropical birds singing in the distance. He opened his eyes and frowned when he didn't immediately recognize his settings, until he remembered he was on a small island in the south. When he turned around to face his lover, he found a piece of paper on the pillow instead. He sat up and took the note between his hands.

"_I was too impatient to go to the beach so I left without you, sorry. There's breakfast on top of the stove. Meet me at the beach when you're ready._

_Love, Matt."_

Prussia folded the note and put it in his wallet for safekeeping with the others. He then changed into a bathing suit, before going to the kitchen, where he found a pile of Belgian waffles waiting for him. He ate them quickly and when he was done, he left the villa to go and find his lover.

It didn't take much time to find him, since the beach was private and reserved for those who were staying at the villa. Hence, Gilbert knew the man lounging under the parasol on his stomach, with his legs swinging in mid air, was none other than Matthew. Prussia walked to the spot where the rather large beach chair was placed and when he got to it, he took one of Matthew's feet in his hand and started massaging it. Canada tensed up at first, but when he turned around and saw it was only Gilbert, he relaxed visibly and returned to laying his head on his folded arms.

"Good morning to you."

"Good morning, liebling." Gilbert replied, murmuring the words close to Matthew's sole, causing him to shiver slightly. Prussia smirked a little and continued massaging the foot, moving down to the heel and then the calf.

"Mmh, Gil." Matthew moaned, by the time the other man reached his knee. The Canadian man turned on his back and it didn't help that Prussia started kissing every spot his hands left as well.

By the time Gilbert reached his groin and placed a kiss over there as well, Matthew draped his arm loosely around Gilbert's shoulders and his hand tangled itself in the older man's pale locks. When he finally reached the younger man's face, he was pulled close for a searing kiss and Gilbert could taste the rum punch Matthew made himself earlier.

When they broke away for some air, Prussia looked at Canada's flushed face. He brought his hand to the other's face and caressed it with the pad of his thumb. Matthew brought his own hand down and put it on top of Gilbert's. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Je t'aime."/ _"I love you."_ Canada murmured against his palm. Prussia smiled at him and pulled him closer. They laid side by side under the parasol, until Matthew asked him if he put on any sunscreen.

"No, I didn't bother to, I don't believe in that stuff." Canada frowned at him.

"Gil, that's not good and you have such fair skin, you're going to burn up and then you won't be able to move around for a while."

"But sunscreen is not awesome and I don't do un-awesome things."

"Alright then, don't come crying to me when you look like Antonio's ripest tomatoes." With that said Matthew got up and sauntered off to the water. He didn't waste much time, before throwing himself in it. Prussia watched him for a moment, before looking at the tube of sunscreen left behind. He took the foreign object in his hand and opened it. Immediately, he was assaulted by the foul smell of coconuts, so he closed it quickly and threw it back on the beach chair. He then ran after his lover and tackled him back under the water, when he got close enough.

They spent the majority of the rest of the day goofing off in the water. Matthew found some snorkelling equipment in the closet and they had fun looking at the different schools of fish and other sea life that was hidden in the water.

Near the end of the afternoon, they returned to the villa for a late lunch. Canada made them some sandwiches, served with cold beer and when he patted Prussia's shoulder on the way to his seat, the older man hissed out at the contact. Matthew looked closer and realized that, just as he predicted, Gilbert had sunburnt all over.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" The Canadian sighed out, after he finished his meal and after Gilbert realized Matthew hadn't been lying, sunburns really killed.

"Love me tenderly and take care of the awesome me?" He chanced.

"You're lucky I do care about you, or else I would leave you suffer. Come upstairs, I know what to do." He first ordered him to take a cold shower, or bath, whichever was less painful, and then told him to lie on his stomach. What came next, Gilbert wasn't expecting. Something gooey and cool was being squirted onto his back. It was a strange sensation, but with Matthew's feather light touch, the feeling was divine to his skin. When Canada was done with his shoulders, he made Prussia drink two glasses of cold water and then he continued applying the aloe Vera to his back.

By the time he was done, Gilbert was snoring softly into the mattress. Matthew smiled to himself, before kissing the corner of Prussia's mouth and leaving him to rest.

* * *

The following two days were spent visiting the two sides of the island. Canada bought a hat for Prussia, while they were visiting the French side of the island so he wouldn't get sunstroke. (Gilbert no longer complained about sun protection being un-awesome.)

The second day, they spent it visiting the Dutch side of the place and they met up with a local who showed them around. Matthew kept on thinking she looked familiar, but ultimately, he let it be.

They ended up having supper at one of the many restaurants on the main street and then walked along the roads that were crowded with locals and tourists alike. They went to a bar for drinks, and by the time they returned to the villa, Matthew was laughing at everything Gilbert was saying and the Prussian man was making funny faces and imitating his brother.

When they woke up the following morning, they were tangled within the linens and not quite on the bed. At least, they had a good time. Prussia's back still hurt him because of the sunburn, but with Canada giving him aloe Vera massages, everything was good.

On the fifth day, they returned to the beach. Prussia made sure to apply as much sunscreen as he could he wore a kerchief on his head. He was glad this was private property, because he felt he looked completely stupid, even though Matthew kept on telling him he looked good with a bandana.

That night, Prussia made them a special picnic and brought Canada to a small clearing on the grounds. The water was calm and the moon shone brightly on the surface. They could hear the crickets chirping and the weather wasn't too hot or too muggy. Gilbert set up their little picnic, while Matthew sat down and observed their surroundings.

Canada was impressed by the set up and the effort Prussia put into it. He was deeply touched and found it quite romantic. They dined under the stars and enjoyed each other's company. Once they were done, they walked back along the shoreline, hand in hand, shoving at each other playfully, until Gilbert tripped on an uprooted tree root and went falling into the water.

The basket shot out of his hands and landed on the sand, safe from the water. Matthew couldn't stop himself from laughing, when he saw Gilbert emerge with seaweed dangling from his head and patches of sand covering him up.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Matthew continued laughing, while Gilbert got up and ran after the younger man. When the Canadian noticed his lover wasn't sprawled in the sand anymore and he was fast approaching, he broke out in a run.

"You'll never get me, seaweed man!" The younger of the two shouted. He ran as fast as he could, the both of them laughing to stitches, but the flooring was uneven and Matthew tripped along a few times, until Gilbert caught up to him. When he did, he picked up the younger man and walked into the water. Matthew tried to defend himself through his peels of laughter, but it didn't work.

"Don't you dare drop me in the water, Gilbert!"

"Don't worry, I won't drop you, I'll toss you!" Prussia declared, before tossing him into the water. Matthew didn't resurface immediately and Gilbert feared his lover drowned, Matthew then sprung out and jumped on him. They pushed at each other for a while until Canada kissed his partner in the hopes of stopping him from throwing more sand down his shirt. However, Prussia only brought him closer to his body and deepened the kiss.

They let the waves guide them back to the shore, where Gilbert found the abandoned picnic basket. He rummaged through it for a moment, before finding the large blanket they sat on before. Once he placed the blanket on the floor, Prussia pulled Canada back to him and they became an entanglement of limbs, as hands reached out to peel off their shirts and explore familiar territory.

There was an unfamiliar saltiness on their bodies, but they were too caught up in their moment to really notice. Gilbert was glad they were on private property, since no one could hear them.

When they were done, Matthew pulled Gilbert to him and kissed him tenderly, before looking straight into those ruby red eyes he loved so much and smiling at him. The ex-nation returned the smile and the kiss, after looking in the depth of those violet eyes. Canada snuggled up to him and the two observed the vast expanse of the sky and the stars for a moment, blissfully content.

After a few more minutes passed, Matthew suggested they go back to the villa, because the salt and the sand were starting to get to him. They wrapped towels around their waists, since their clothes were soaked and cold, before picking up their things and heading back to the place.

Matthew decided they should shower together, since the water supply was finicky on the island and Gilbert should have seen it coming, but he didn't and the moment they were both towel less, the younger man pinned him to the shower wall and what should have been a simple shower to wash off sand and salt turned into something much more sensual.

By the time they were done, they were both left panting and completely sated. Matthew was putty in Gilbert's hands, so he helped him rinse the last of the soap suds from his body, before closing off the water and towelling themselves off.

Once they were both dry and clad in briefs, Gilbert led Matthew to the bedroom where he tucked him in, before spooning behind him. It took the moment for Prussia to murmur "I love you" and Canada was fast asleep.

* * *

The following day was their last full day in St-Martin and they spent it at the beach. They had drinks by the shoreline and Matthew packed some sandwiches, so they didn't have to go back inside for their meal.

That night, they went out on the Dutch side to a local restaurant that had live entertainment. The two of them had a pleasant time and Gilbert was invited to come and sing on stage, much to Matthew's amusement.

When the early hours of the morning crept by, they left and returned to the villa for their last night on this tropical paradise. Matthew finished packing the last of their things, while Gilbert made sure to call Gaston, the chauffeur, to have him pick them up the following morning. They went to bed shortly after, since their flight left early the next day.

When the alarm went off, Gilbert would have liked nothing more but stay in bed for a few more hours and spend some more quality time with Matthew on this island, but they couldn't so he eventually got up and went to start breakfast, while his lover slept in a bit.

Gaston arrived on time and drove them to the airport. They thanked him for his services and then they were heading back to Vancouver.

The first thing they noticed when they arrived back was that the streets were almost as full as they usually were. When they walked into Matthew's home, they left the laundry for the next day, took a quick shower and went to sleep, since they were both exhausted from the traveling.

Before falling asleep, Matthew thanked Gilbert once more for the wonderful trip. He then snuggled up to his lover's side and was gone for dream land. Prussia watched him for a moment thinking that another good side to the Olympics was being able to take a nice vacation with his lover. With that final thought lingering in his mind, Gilbert closed his eyes and joined Matthew in his dreams.

**OWARI 25**

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**Oh my goodness, the last chapter is the next one! **

**I always wanted to write out the beach scene. It took me eight stories to finally get it done.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 12th 2010, 2:48pm**

**Finished writing: March 14th 2010, 7:27pm**

**Started typing: March 14th 2010: 7:56pm**

**Finished typing: March 14th 2010, 9:52pm**


	26. More to Come

**Olympic Fever**

**More to Come**

**Guys, this is the last chapter!**

**Don't worry, I have more PruxCan stories planned and on the way.**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters here: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: My legs hurt.**

Olympic Fever

More to Come

The morning after they returned from their vacation, Gilbert woke up to find the spot next to him empty. He rubbed the remnants of sleep out of his eyes, before sitting up in bed and looking at the clock on the bedside table. He frowned when he saw it was already three-thirty in the afternoon. He was surprised Matthew let him sleep in so late, but he wouldn't complain. He put on a pair of pants and a shirt, before making his way downstairs.

He found his lover sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in front of him and reading the newspaper. When he heard Gilbert enter the kitchen, Matthew put the paper down and smiled warmly at him.

"Good afternoon, sleep well?" Prussia scratched the back of his head, before walking to the fridge and looking inside of it for something to eat.

"Yeah, you?" He asked from the confines of the fruit drawer.

"Yes, I missed not going out on the beach this morning, but this next week and a half will be fun, so it'll keep us busy. That reminds me, we have to pick up Vic tonight on our way out." Gilbert stuck his head out from the fridge for a moment and looked at Matthew.

"Where are we going?" He couldn't remember the Canadian mentioning anything about this evening. Canada put his newspaper down and turned around to face the taller man.

It was then Gilbert noticed there was a small maple leaf drawn on Matthew's tanned face and that he was wearing the same scarf and shirt from last month.

"It's the opening ceremony for the Paralympics, silly, we're going."

"You're kidding right?" The little colour Prussia gained in the last week faded from his face.

"Of course not, it's the first time I'm hosting them too so it should be a lot of fun!"

"… There wouldn't be any hockey in this, right?" Matthew looked at him for a moment, before smiling.

"Of course there is! The first game's tomorrow." Prussia closed the door to the fridge and slumped into one of the chairs. He looked at his poor, mutilated hand Canada unintentionally crushed to smithereens and gulped. Someone up there must really not like him. He just hoped it wouldn't be as intense as the Olympics. But then he saw Matthew's smile and he knew it would be just the same. The fun was just starting.

**OWARI**

**And that concludes Olympic Fever.**

**There won't be a sequel, sorry. Don't ask for one either.**

**The Paralympics need more love. **

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, to favourite and everything else and thanks to those who will do so!**

**Started writing: March 15th 2010, 12:46am**

**Finished writing: March 15th 2010, 1:49pm**

**Started typing: March 16th 2010, 9:25pm**

**Finished typing: March 16th 2010, 9:37pm**


End file.
